Kisses of a Vampire
by tayaMH
Summary: Amy's not much for Halloween, she thinks ghost & ghouls are silly, but what will she do when she finds out they're real?  And that she might even be in love with one. This is a Halloween special that I'm running all through Oct.  I plan to end it Oct 31
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Okay everybody I've been having some writers block lately for my current stories. So I'm taking a break from them and indulging myself in some good randomly spirited holiday writing. I'm gonna write this new fic in honor of up and coming Halloween. I'm am aiming for it to last throughout the month of October and come to a close on Halloween night. I hope I can do it. And don't worry as soon as I get my inspiration back I'll be right back on my regular stuff. Thanks for all the support it keeps me writing.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 1**

"So what are you doing for Halloween Amy?" Rouge asked as the two walked down the school hall.

"Nothing. I stopped doing Halloween when I was ten." She sighed. "Frankly I think people go a little overboard with the whole thing." She looked around at all the decorations that were hung about. "Honestly it's like walking around a cheap haunted house."

"Ah come on Amy." Rouge smiled. "Don't you want to dress up or anything?"

"No not really." She stopped at her locker.

"Oh Amy you have no Halloween spirit." She leaned against the locker next to Amy's.

""Perhaps you haven't noticed the mummies, and werewolves, and zombies wondering around." She said in a sarcastic tone. "There's already enough spirit around here for both of us." Amy was referring to the people that dressed up and came to school and started celebrating Halloween at the very beginning of October.

"Well maybe they'll lend you some of theirs." Rouge simply smiled. "I guess it is a bit early to talk about Halloween plans it's only the seventh anyway."

"Come on we're gonna be late." Amy slammed her locker. She began to walk down the hall with Rouge once more. "Hey Rouge check them out." Amy motioned to three guys walking by them. "I haven't see them before." Amy blinked. She was sure if she had seen them before she would remember.

The first was a black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills. He had on dark demons and a black tee shirt. The second was a red echidna who was dressed about the same, only Amy noticed that he had what looked like black tribal tattoos all down his arms and the very tips of his dreadlocks were black. The third was younger looking. He was a yellow-orange fox. The three spike-like hairs on his forehead were black like his ears and his jeans were ripped in the knees. All three of them wore black sunglasses.

"They're new students." Rouge said as she watched them past. "I heard they just moved here a few days ago."

"They seem kinda close."

"I hear they're brothers." Rouge walked into the classroom and sat next to Amy. "Was that the first time you've seen them?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, they sure are in the spirit of Halloween."

"They look like that all the time. I don't think it's just for Halloween."

"Well I wonder what happens when October is over. They'll stick out like a sore thumb." Amy folded her arms leaning forward on her desk. "Surely they have a normal side."

Rouge shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't met them, but a lot of the girls are really taken with them." She looked at Amy. "What do you think they see in those guys?"

"Who knows. I can't get past those silly sunglasses. They're inside for Pete's sake."

"They must think they're really cool." Rouge smiled. "That red one is kinda cute."

"You mean the one with all those tattoos?" Amy looked at her astonished.

"What?" Rouge said innocently. "I can look if I want. It's a free country."

"Yeah but you're wasting your time and on top of that it will only boost their egos." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ah come on Amy. He's a Halloween hottie." Rouge grinned.

"And what about the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year? He'll just we weird on those days." Amy rested her head in her left hand. "Only on Halloween would he be considered normal, and that's not saying a lot." Amy looked at the board.

"Well it's too bad you don't like them that much." Rouge mentioned.

"Why is that?" Amy was curious.

"They joining our English and Science class." Rouge smiled with amusement.

"Oh who cares. There just three other students at this high school." Amy looked at the door as she noticed them walk in. "Speak of the devil." She sighed as she turned back to Rouge.

Time seem to pass so slowly as Amy looked at the last few minutes on the clock. She was ready for the bell to ring. Class had gone on as usual that day. The only difference was the sulky presences of the three new students. She'd only had them in two of her classes but she'd seen more than enough of them to get their game. All girls seemed to drool over them. _'What do they see in them? They don't talk or laugh or smile. Accept for that little one.'_ She thought of the fox. _ 'the other two seem about as lively as the living dead.' _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. I know not everyone's into this kinda of genre, but I'm really grateful to all those who read my stories anyway because they believe in my writing skills. Thanks so much. I'll do my best to make this a great story no matter what.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 2**

Amy stretched as she walked down the sidewalk. The high school was just coming into view. "I hope this over cast passes soon." She looked up at the sky. "Um?" She heard the sound of giggling. She looked across the street to the other sidewalk and felt disgusted. She saw the black hedgehog walking along with two cute girls with him. "How sickening is that." She scoffed as she watched the girls swoon over him. She walked on moving more quickly. "Much more of that and I'll really be sick." She entered the front doors of the school. She was walking through the lobby when she heard something she didn't like at all. She turned to look down a hall.

"You think you're so cool." Two jocks were pushing the small fox that Amy had seen the other day.

"Yeah you and your brothers are taking all the chicks." The other one barked.

"You look like a little punk. How's about we treat you like one?" The first lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Put him down this minute." Amy was standing before them with her hands on her hips.

"Move along powder puff. This isn't any of your business." One of them moved to stand between her and his team mate who was holding up the fox.

"I said now." Amy was dropping her book bag off her shoulders. She began digging through the bag.

"And I said mov-" Suddenly the jock standing in front of Amy stumbled to the side with his hand on his face.

Amy looked at him as she held a thick math book in her right hand. "Math always was your worst subject." She looked at the other one. "Now let him go. " She ran at him pushed him and catching him off guard. He was forced to drop the fox.

"Who do you think you are?" The injured one rubbed his face. The two jocks began to reproach Amy and the fox.

"Don't worry it's okay." Amy stood in front of the fox. "They won't hurt you." She promised as she glared at the two jocks.

"Back off." The two jocks suddenly looked over their shoulders to see the foxes two brothers standing there. The black hedgehog had issued the warning.

The two guys seemed to back off under the eyes of the two older brothers. "Don't let us catch you picking on either of them again." The red brother approached pushing past them toward Amy and the fox.

The black hedgehog pushed them both up against the wall with one shove. "Especially my little brother." He glared at them as they ran off, then moved on toward his siblings.

"Thank you." The young fox smiled up at Amy. "You were great."

"Ah you're welcome it wasn't so much." Amy smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes thank you for helping my brother." The red echidna was standing before them now. "We are eternally grateful." He nodded.

"Oh it wasn't a problem. Those guys are jerks. I can't stand to see them pick on someone." Amy said as she looked up at the echidna.

"You were quite brave to take on both of them in defense of our brother." He looked from her to his little brother.

"Yes even though it was unnecessary." Amy looked over to see the black hedgehog standing by the echidna now.

"B-But Sh-" The fox went to say something.

"He could handle himself, and besides we would have come to his aid if he really needed help." He glared at her.

"humph," Amy folded her arms. "Well I won't apologize for trying to help someone."

"He is none of your concern." He glared still.

"And your attitude doesn't scare me. I will gladly 'interfere' again if I think he needs my help. If you had been around when he needed you instead of flirting with girls then he wouldn't have needed my help." She had her hands on her hips as she glared right back at him.

"Shadow," The red brother put his hand on the black hedgehogs shoulder to stop him from stepping closer to Amy. "Calm down. She doesn't mean any harm."

"Whatever." He turned and began to walk off. The red one nodded his thanks again to Amy and began to follow.

Amy was suddenly distracted from her anger at the black hedgehog. "Thank you." She looked beside her to see the fox smiling up at her. "I really mean it too. Sorry about Shadow." He rubbed the back of his head. "He's not always like that."

"Doesn't seem to be the case in my opinion." Amy looked at Shadow from the corner of her eye.

"He's usually pretty nice to girls." He looked at her as his fox ears twitched. "My name is Tails by the way." He motioned down the hall. "And those are my brothers, Shadow and Knuckles."

"I'm Amy." She shared his smile.

"Tails." Knuckles called him without looking back.

"Oh I've gotta go." Tails turned and began to run after his brothers.

Amy just picked up her bag and headed onto her first class.

"Are you serious?" Rouge leaned in closer. "You took on two jocks? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking they should pick on someone their own size." Amy said with her arms folded.

"But they're twice your size!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Size doesn't always matter." Amy looked out the window.

"I bet the brothers were really grateful huh?" Rouge smiled.

"Grateful? HA! With the acceptation of Tails those two are stuck up jerks. Especially that black hedgehog. He acted like I was the one causing trouble in the first place." She looked a bit angry. "I don't like them at all and I'm sure that they will turn Tails into a jerk as well. He's under their influence constantly. I feel so sorry for him. He's a really nice guy."

"You like that fox?" Rouge dared.

Amy just laughed lightly. "No he's a little young for me. I really see him more as the little brother type." She looked to the window again. "Those other two though...they're trouble I just know it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. I really hope the story is keeping up with everyone's expectations.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 3**

Rouge and Amy were chatting in their English class during free time. "A moment class." Students looked up to the teacher. "I almost forgot. I need to assign partners for the next research project." The whole class sighed in annoyance as she began calling out the pairs.

Amy let out a sigh of relief as she heard Knuckles and Shadow's names called out. Rouge leaned in toward her and whispered. "Weird how she put the brothers together."

Amy suddenly remembered the fox. "But what about the third-"

"Amy and Tails." The teacher called out their names as she went down the list.

Amy suddenly looked up as did Rouge and the three brothers. Tails smiled and Amy returned it. Although underneath she was dreading it. She didn't so much mind Tails, but it was the look his brother was giving her that made her flinch on the inside.

After class Tails approached Amy. "Hi." His smile was bit cheesy as if he really hadn't expected such a thing to happen. "So what should we do our project on?" He asked as he set down at the desk in front of her.

"Well I hadn't really given it much thought." She blinked. "Do you have any topics you particularly want to research?"

"Bats." He smiled.

"Bats?" Amy blinked this time from confusion. "Why bats?"

He suddenly looked deep in thought. "Well it's gonna be Halloween soon. It's a cool topic for October don't you think?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You guys are really into the Halloween thing huh?"

"Well not really." Tails admitted as his two fox tails twitched. "It's just something I really wanted to do, but if you think it's dumb I understand." He looked a little downcast.

"Oh no, no." Amy shook her hands. "It's okay, we can do that." She couldn't stand that face. It was so pitiful and he was so cute. "I don't mind at all. Let's do bats."

"Really?" He looked up.

"Yes, yes it's fine." She nodded as he perked up.

"Cool." He lifted from the desk. "Well we can get started later this week okay."

"Alright." Amy nodded as he walked away.

"Oh Amy!" Rouge was suddenly at Amy's side. "How crazy is that?" She asked. "Do you think you'll go to their house? What if his brothers bother you? I wonder if he gets good grades?"

"Rouge, Rouge, Rouge." Amy almost laughed. "I don't know any of that yet. I'll just have to wait and see and take this one stride at a time. But I sure hope those other two don't plan on giving me any trouble, because I'll be ready to give it right back." She huffed.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting." Rouge grinned.

"My life sure has become your favorite spectator sport." Amy rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? You get yourself into the most interesting situations."

"What do you mean 'I get myself into?' I had nothing to do with this. The teacher assigned him as my partner. I didn't choose him." Amy complained.

"I still say it's just something about you that causes these things to happen." Rouge smiled smoothly. "I'm sure things are only going to become even more interesting."

It had been about a week and Amy and Tails had made plans to get in some research. It was around ten a clock Friday evening as Amy walked down the street. "Uh I should be getting ready for bed right now," She looked up at the crescent moon as she yawned. "Not going to the zoo..." She sighed. "Why bats...?" She wondered as she approached the gate. "What so great about them? Why would he want to do research on something like that?" She couldn't kick that question out of her mind.

"Hey Amy!" Amy heard Tail's voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw him running up to her.

"Hey Tails." She stifled another yawn.

He smiled. "Come on we're going in the back way." He smiled.

"Hey Tails how did you ever get permission to come here this late anyway?" She asked as she followed him through a back door.

"My brothers were able to get the permission we needed." He answered. Amy looked up in thought as she imagined Knuckles and Shadow 'persuading' someone to do something. She shook her head at the thought. "The manager was really understanding. He knows that it would be pointless to try to research the bats here during the day since they are nocturnal."

She followed him into a small habitat building. Once inside they were standing before a large glass wall. Behind it she could see the bat habitat. She hadn't expected to see so much activity going on even in the late hours, but the area was buzzing as bats flew around inside the casing. Tails was suddenly pressed up against the glass like a child. Amy smiled seeing him enjoying himself right away. She took a seat on a bench in front of the glass. She took out a notebook from her book bag and began taking down some observations. As time passed Amy was trying to resist another yawn. She noticed that Tails had not yawned once and he still seemed so perky. "How do you manage to be so lively at this time of night Tails?" She asked rubbing her left eye.

"Eh I'm kinda of nocturnal myself." He had that cheesy smile on his face again. "I stay up late a lot." He looked back at the glass. "I have sort of an insomnia."

"Oh I-" She yawned. "See." She said as she wrote down another sentence or two.

Another half hour passed and Tails turned to Amy as he heard her yawn again. "I think this is enough for tonight. I don't think you can hold your eyes open much longer." He smiled.

"Sorry." Amy stood.

"Ah no problem you did great. You're really nice to do this in the first place. I'm really glad."

"Sure thing Tails." She began packing her things.

The two were walking out of the zoo. "Sorry to keep you up so late Amy. I'll see you at school." Tails waved her off and disappeared.

Amy blinked for a moment and then realized why he had seemed to vanish so quickly. The street was filled with a lot fog. She yawned. "Geese this fog is like soup." She wasn't watching her footing and in moments tripped. "Uh I'm so sleepy." She began to pick up her bag which had spilled out the contents. "Hum?" She noticed a notebook. "Hey that's Tails' notebook." She looked at it. "Oh..." She sighed as she stood up. "I guess I'd better return this to him. He'll probably come back looking for it if I don't." His address had been on the inner cover of the notebook. So she made her way to his house. "I can barely tell where I'm going in this fog."

She huffed as she came to the street address. "Let's see 601 Crimson Drive." She was passing 599 and then 600. "Oh here..." She looked up. "It is..." There was a large black iron gate at the entrance and behind it was a tall mansion-like house. "Wow he lives here..." She griped the bars as she stared at the house. "They didn't strike me as the well off type." She was still staring at the house when she thought she heard something moving on the inside of the gate. "Huh?" She thought she saw something moving along the side of the house. "What was that?" She blinked. Suddenly a clap of thunder clashed over head and a streak of lighting lit up the sky. "I need to hurry before it starts to rain." She was suddenly thinking of the notebook again. She pushed at the gate and it creaked open. She ran up the old wooden stairs to the large gothic door. She didn't see a doorbell so she reached her hand up to the cold iron knocker. She banged it several times, but there was no answer. "Oh come on." She was growing impatient. She ran back down the stairs and around the house. "Maybe there's a back door." She was quickly trudging through tall grass as she made her way toward the back of the large house. She huffed and as she ran she suddenly tripped over something falling to the ground at the corner of the house. "Uh not again..." She whimpered.

She looked up and was amazed at what she saw. Even through the fog the guardian before her looked beautiful. The back yard had the same tall grass, but there were large rose bushes everywhere and there were several large black iron arches covered in thorny vines and wild roses. Amy was in awe until she noticed some movement. She squinted to make out what she was looking at. She realized it was two people. She tried to look harder and then she wished she hadn't. It was Shadow and one of the girls from early in the week. She blushed as she realized they were kissing. She grunted as she lay there watching and a strong wind picked up blowing through the tall grass.

A few rain drops started to fall from the sky and suddenly a crack of lighting broke the darkness. Amy gasped. Shadows mouth was against the girls neck. When he lifted his face she realized blood was trickling from his mouth. Amy scrambled to her feet as thunder banged in the sky and with it more lighting. Shadow suddenly shot his eyes in Amy's direction. She almost stopped breathing as she saw those red eyes cutting through the darkness like a knife through hot butter. In a heartbeat she turned and ran. She pushed through the gate and kept running. She ran right on through the fog and the now heavy rain. She didn't stop running until she was home. She stood with her back against the door as she huffed and water dripped down off of her forming a puddle on the floor. "Wh-What did I just see...?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Hope you're liking it so far. Oh by the way this is ShadowXAmy, the story's pace is just slow to begin with. :)

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 4**

Blood trickled down from Shadow's jaw as he licked Amy's neck. His blood red eyes seemed to glow in the dark as his hands wrapped around her body softly to keep her from moving. "N-No..." She tried to speak. She couldn't find the strength. His arms only seemed to tighten around her and pull her closer and closer as he began to move toward her neck once more. "S-Stop..." He didn't seem to hear her as he placed his lips to her neck again. Suddenly she felt as if something sharp was against her skin. It felt strange. He...He was biting her!

"NO!" Suddenly Amy's eyes snapped open. She was sitting up in her bed. Her body was in a cold sweat as she put her hand to her neck and pulled it way to see if she was bleeding. Then she quickly put it back to her neck as if looking for bit marks. "A dream..." She trembled. "It was just a dream..." She shook.

"Amy, Amy." Rouge poked the pink hedgehog. "What's with you? You've been spacing out all day." It was Monday and Amy hadn't slept hardly at all over the weekend. "Sorry Rouge. I'm just tired."

"You don't look like you've gotten much sleep."

"I'll be fine." Amy sighed as she rested her cheek in her hand and her mind drifted again. Images from Friday night kept flashing through her thoughts. She couldn't make up her mind as to what she had saw. She just couldn't make sense out of it.

"How did Friday night go by the way?" It was as if Rouge had read her mind.

"Fine." Was the only word she could muster.

"Oh come on. How was Tails? Did he act any different outside of school? "

"No. He was still just as nice and just as much a kid outside of school." She said thinking back to earlier that night. "He was really excited about the research."

"I wonder why." Rouge leaned on her desk.

"I don't really know." Amy's thoughts were drifting back to the end of that evening.

"Oh here they come now."

Amy looked up from her desk and saw the three brothers entering the room. Amy looked at them a little closer and saw that they seemed gloomier than usual, even Tails. Shadow's eyes cast suddenly against Amy and her heart seemed to stop beating when she met his cold crimson eyes and the image of blood running down his chin flared in her mind. She suddenly had to look away. She turned to the side and put her hand on her heart to make sure it was still beating. "W-Why do I feel so...scared..." She whispered.

"Amy." Rouge leaned back looking at her. "Are you alright? "

"Yeah I'm fine." Amy sat up straight again.

"Why do they look so ominous today even Tails looks gloomy."

Amy suddenly looked at Tails. She remembered how he had always seem much happier than his brothers, but that wasn't the case today. Most of the time when they were inside, the three wore their sunglasses pushed back on their heads. She noticed that only Tails was wearing them over his eyes this morning. Amy watched them all carefully throughout the class. Something in particular caught her eye. Tails was writing in the notebook she had tried to return. She recalled how she had dropped it when she fell and she hadn't picked it up before she ran away. Had he come across it himself or had Shadow found it when he saw her? She was puzzled. Had Shadow really seen her or had he simply looked in her direction? She felt the piercing of his eyes in her heart as she remembered the incident. _'It felt as if he were looking right at me that night.'_

The bell rang and Amy approached Tails right away. "Tails,"

"Oh hey Amy." He tried to perk up a bit and he smiled a bit weakly. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering..." She looked to the side slightly.

"Yes?"

"How did you get your notebook back?"

"What do you mean?" He blinked.

"Well I accidently had it in my book bag and I returned it Friday night."

"What are you talking about Amy?" Tails tilted his head to the side. "I had my notebook with me when I left the zoo."

"No you couldn't have. I walked all the way to your house to return it to you."

"Amy you went home after the Zoo remember? I walked you home myself." he removed his sunglasses and stared up at her.

"What?" Amy put her hands on the desk. "Tails what are you trying to..." Suddenly Amy felt like her will to argue was fading as she found herself looking into Tails blue eyes. "Wha..." Then images flashed into her head. She saw herself walking through the fog with Tails at her side. She tripped and fell then Tails had helped her up. They continued on until he dropped her off at her house. Amy shook her head as she tried to clear her mind.

"Remember?" He said again.

"Remember..." She repeated. "Yeah...I do." She thought as she saw the memories again.

Tails smiled. "Well I've got to go Amy. We can talk in fourth period about what to do next for the project."

"Okay." Amy watched him leave as she plopped down in an empty seat. "Wha...what was that just now?" She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. The more she thought about it the more the memories of Tails walking her home came to life. She felt like she was remembering more and more details about it. He had walked her home hadn't he? What did that mean for the rest of her memories? Had she really made them up? Had they simply all been a dream? Both memories couldn't both be true. No something was a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Sorry it's so short, but here's more to come I promise.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 5**

Amy and Rouge were sitting at a lunch table talking. It had only been a day or two, but Amy still wasn't over the strange happenings of the past weekend. She still couldn't decide what had really happened that Friday night. She wanted to simply believe that Tails had indeed walked her home and the rest had been only a dream or more like a nightmare. "So Amy when are you and Tails going to do some more research?" Rouge asked.

"I haven't caught up on enough sleep to do another late night observation." Amy smiled.

"Well then what are you going to do?" Rouge blinked

"We're going to hit the library after school and do some reading on the subject." She sipped a juice box. "Besides we need some sources for our bibliography." Amy lifted from the table and walked toward the trashcan to throwaway her garbage. In the next few moment she found she was bumped into pretty hard. "H-Hey." She looked up to see Shadow standing there.

"Watch where you're going clumsy." He stared down at her with cold eyes.

"Me?" She frowned. "You're the one who ran into me you know." Suddenly his red eyes didn't seem to affect her at all in this moment. "You're the one that's clumsy."

"I'll thank you to keep your comments to yourself." Shadow said.

"Not when I'm falsely accused of something." She argued.

"You're really stupid aren't you." He stepped forward to meet her. "You really don't know your place."

Amy growled at his calm ridicule. "Sure I do. I know exactly where my foot goes too. It's up your ass if you don't back off." She warned.

"You're crossing the line now." He leered down at her.

Before anything else could happen Knuckles had appeared on the scene. "Shadow," he made the black hedgehog step back. "Don't pick fights with girls." Shadow glared at his brother with contempt for interfering yet again.

"Humph," Amy turned on her heels. "You should listen to your bother." She began to walk away.

"Yeah it'll save you a lot of embarrassment." Shadow spoke calmly as he turned away and followed Knuckles. Amy's whole face turned red with anger as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

When the final bell rang for the end of classes, Amy made her way toward the library. "I hope we can find enough books." She said as she entered. She was surprise to see Tails already sitting at a table with a small stack of books. "Wow someone's working over time." She sat down beside him.

"Oh not really." Tails looked up from his notebook. "Ready to help out?"

"Sure." Amy cracked open a book. The two had been working for a while when suddenly Amy was distracted. She looked up to see what the racket was. She was hearing some loud voices. She looked out the large glass wall that separated the library from the hallway. She saw several girls looming around Tails' brother Shadow. She scrunched her brow and looked back at her paper. "Hump..."

"What is it Amy?" Tails looked up from his notes.

"He's always causing trouble. Doesn't he know people are trying to work here. Can't he take his one man parade somewhere else."

Tails smiled. "You don't think that Shadow is cool?"

"Cool?" Amy stood up. "I think he's an arrogant, egotistical, pompous, overzealous, jerk!"

Tails suddenly let out a laugh. Amy blinked as she watched him laugh a little harder. She looked at Tails glad to see him smiling. Then something caught her eye. Tails teeth. She looked closer and as he laughed Amy could see what looked like fangs in his mouth. Fangs? Why would he have those? Tails finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "No girl as ever said that about Shadow before."

"I can't see why any girl would see anything else in him." She huffed suddenly thinking back to her argument of Shadow.

"Most girls like my brother." Tails leaned back in his chair.

"Well I'm not most girls." She sat back down in her seat. "And I don't like him."

"I can see that." Tails nodded. "You are really different. Maybe that's why Shadow gives you such a hard time." He looked up at the clock. "Oh I've gotta go Amy."

Amy lay across her bed reading over her notes that night. "We still need more material to write about." She sighed as she flipped over on her back. She had tried hard to forget about the incident over the past few days, but it was no use. She often wondered about it. She still couldn't bring herself to decide what was real and what wasn't. The decision should have been clear, her memories of Tails walking her home grew more and more real and day by day her memories of Shadow seemed to become less and less clear. Now and then she wondered if it had even been Shadow that she had seen. Had he been alone in the backyard? Where had she gone? Whose house was it? She couldn't be sure that the house she found had really been the one she was looking for. What was it she had seen on Shadow's face that had scared her so badly? And why couldn't she remember why she'd been that place to begin with? She couldn't talk to Tails about it, every time she tried she simply forgot about the conversation and found herself talking to him about something completely different.

"Am I going crazy...?" She looked up at the ceiling. "Was it really all just a dream...did I really make it up?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. I'll be away for the next couple of days so sorry I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll do it as soon as I get the chance.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 6**

Amy let out a morning yawn as she walked down the hall of the school. It was empty and quite. She had gotten there early so she could do a little bit more research. Tails wouldn't be available after school today, and she didn't want to stay alone at night. She walked into the library and headed for the animal section. She was looking down the rows for something useful. She stopped in front of section of nocturnal animals. On the very top shelf was a book on bats. She stood on her toes and reached her arm out. "Almost..." Her fingertips brushed the spine.

"Here Shorty." Amy blinked as the book was now level to her. She looked over her shoulder to see Shadow standing behind her offering her the book she had been trying to reach.

She blushed at how close he was behind her. "Thanks." She took the book. She didn't like Shadow, but she was not one to start fights, she only finished them. "What are you doing here?" She asked trying not to look right in his eyes.

"You're not the only one who needs research material." He said with his arm leaning against the shelf over her head.

She suddenly felt as if he were to close to her. She stared at his mouth as he spoke and for some reason it scared her. "I need to go." She pushed past him and ran out of the library. "Why, why do I feel this fear when I look at him?" She huffed as she pushed through some double doors and out into the twilight. She had one hand against the brick siding of the school as she lead herself along it. The fog was so thick that she knew she'd be lost if didn't keep her hand against the wall. She breathed hard as she tried to catch her breath. She was by the corner of the building as she slowed down. She pushed against something sharp that made her stop. She looked down and saw that it was a rose bush. "Ow..." She looked at her hand where she had pushed against its thorns. A small droplet of blood ran down her finger. She looked from the blood to the roses in the fog.

"Wha..." Her eyes went blank as the flashes of that night shot through her mind. They were still so unclear. There was fog covering a rose garden. A shape loomed in the shadows and red piercing eyes kept her from moving. Those eyes were coming closer and closer and she made out what looked like a pair of glistening fangs. "No!" Amy screamed suddenly falling to her knees as her eyes opened and she realized she was looking at the ground. She was back beside the school. She looked at the roses again and then got to her wobbling legs. "What are these memories...why aren't they clear...what is it that I'm forgetting about...and why can't I remember it?" She turned away from the roses unable to look at them any longer. She placed her hand against the brick once more and followed it back to the school entrance.

"Amy," She looked up to see Tails standing there. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She flinched as she looked down at her finger. It was a bleeding a bit more than before.

Tails' ears suddenly stood on end and his blue eyes suddenly grew large and cold. His pupils became rimed with dark navy blue. He went to take a step forward towards Amy, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Easy Tails she's just got a little cut that's all." Knuckles was holding his brother back. "You know you have an eye condition," He flipped Tails' sunglasses over his eyes. "You are alright aren't you?" He asked looking over at Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine." She stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"We need to go." Knuckles direct Tails away from her and towards the doors.

She blinked as she watched them go. "What was that all about?" She shrugged as she went in soon after. "Maybe he's squeamish."

"Hey Amy have you seen your research partner?" Rouge asked leaning over Amy's shoulder.

"He was here this morning." She blinked.

"Well he and Knuckles haven't been seen since first period."

"Tails didn't seem to be feeling very well when I saw him earlier. Maybe Knuckles took him home."

Amy was surprised when she and Shadow were both called up to the teachers desk after the end of fourth period. "Now Shadow I know you can take this homework to Tails, but I think Amy here would be better suited to explaining it for him." She was trying to be nice.

"What are you trying to say?" Shadow growled.

"She's trying to say you have not one bit of teaching ability." Amy snapped. Everyone knew that the three brothers got all A's but they weren't very social, even with each other. Amy turned back to the teacher. "Don't worry I'll make sure Tails knows how to do it." She took the homework.

Shadow growled as Amy followed him out of the school. "Give me that," He snatched the papers from her hand. "We don't need your help."

"Hey!" Amy tried to take them back. "I promised the teacher!" She argued still reaching for the papers.

"Go home." He said holding them out of her reach.

"I will, right after I am sure Tails can do that work with no problems." She said pushing against him as she reached for the homework.

"Why are you so persistent?" Shadow questioned as he continued to hold the paper out of reach.

"Because when I make a promise I intend to keep it. No matter what it takes." She said looking up at him with serious eyes. "I take my word very seriously."

It was as if Shadow was almost moved by her determination and devotion. "Whatever." He dropped his arm slightly allowing her to take the papers from his hand. "I'll be right back."

"Oh no you don't." Amy took his arm. "You're not ditching me."

"Look I'm going to stand right over there. You can see me the whole time." He looked down at her. "I promise."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" She asked.

"Because I to take my promises very seriously." He answered calmly.

"Fine." she gently released him and watched him walk a little ways ahead. He was standing now with his back to her as he talked on his cell phone. She blinked with her head tilted to the side. She wondered what he could be talking about and with who? Why did he not want her to hear what he was saying?

After several minutes had past Shadow returned to her. "Come with me then." He huffed turning away from her once more and walking on. Amy simply followed. She couldn't bring herself to question him about anything. She couldn't even think of anything to talk to him about period. Why was he so difficult to speak too? Out of the three, Shadow was the most apprehensive and mysterious. Around him Amy felt as if no matter what she did or said, he would deem it wrong. But this feeling couldn't stop her from doing as her conscious dictated. She would always do what was right, regardless of what anyone said. On top of that Amy was sure the day would never come when she'd care about what Shadow had to say.

Amy followed Shadow for a while until he stopped in front of a very small white house. In the yard, Amy could see Knuckles and Tails standing there. _Are they waiting on us?_ She wondered. She approached Tails with a smile. "Is this your house?" She asked. For some reason a chill went up her spin when she asked.

"Yeah, it is." Tails nodded with a smile.

Amy tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. She couldn't really see his eyes for his sunglasses. "I brought you this." She held up the homework. "The teacher asked me to explain the new material to you."

Tails looked at the work. "Alright." He nodded.

Amy and Tails sat in a swing on the porch as she explained. Knuckles sat on the stairs and Shadow leaned against the house as the two waited for them to finish. When they finally finished the sky was orange and red from the setting sun. "You understand it now right?" Amy asked s she walked down the stairs with him.

"Yeah I get it now, thanks for all your help Amy." He nodded to her.

"Sure." She looked at the other two. "Goodbye." They simply nodded in return as she walked off.

Once Amy was gone Shadow rounded on Tails. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He demanded.

Knuckles stepped in front of Shadow so that he was looking down at Tails. "Tails you knew all that material none of it is new to you. Why did make her stay?" He asked calmly.

"What if we were caught!" Shadow pushed past Knuckles. "What if she remembered? Do you know what we would be faced with?" Tails looked down and his ears drooped.

Knuckles put his hand on the fox's shoulder. "I know you want friends." He looked down to meet Tails' stare. "But we are not like everyone else, we are different from them. We'd be putting too much at risk by befriending one of them. " He sighed looking away now. "I know it's hard, but you'll grow to understand and eventually you'll be able to cope." He passed his glance back to Tails. "You will always have your brothers." He promised.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. It's short so I'll be posting two chapters to make up for the fact they are both short lol. Oh and just so you know you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

To answer your question** Icy Knuckles**, the reason I use such a select few number of characters in my stories is because my Sonic background is not very broad I must admit. ^^; To be honest I really knew little to nothing about Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix or the Babylon Rogues, and I kinda find it hard to write with characters I don't know anything about lol. But as usual you got into my head long before I could get the thoughts down on paper. since last week, I've been doing some searches on some of the other Sonic cast and I was planning on giving Silver his debut in this story, since it's only suppose to last a month, it's perfect for trying out a new a character. It might be slow, but I think that I will eventually continue to add more characters to my list, especially now that I know how many are at my disposal.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 7**

_"No...no please..." Amy twisted in the dark hedgehogs grip. She was so weak. Why did it feel like time had stopped? She couldn't think straight and it was as if every nerve in her body could feel him against her. "Please, I beg you..." She whispered as he placed his lips on her neck. "Not again...no..." She kept telling her body to move but all she did was lay in his grasp. Why? Why couldn't she run from him or even resist? "Y-You can't..." She suddenly felt something. It was happening again. She was being bitten._

"Wait!" Amy's eyes suddenly opened. She was laying in her bed. She looked from side to side. First seeing that there was no light coming in her window yet, and then to see that the clock read three AM. She took a deep breath. "Why do I keep having these dreams...and why can't I ever remember who it is...?" She rolled over onto her side to try to sleep again. "Why do I always dream of that person?" She yawned. "And why does he always bite me...?" She slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Amy went through all of her classes that day feeling a little sleepy. She hated dreaming these days. It always lead to a sleepy day. She had also noticed that Tails was missing from school again and this time so was Knuckles. She had wondered about it all day. She was finally on her way to the library to see if she could check out a book for her project. She searched the shelves over and over, but none of the books she found were available for check out. She sighed feeling defeated as she walked out of the shelves of books. She heard the sound of the doors closing. She looked up to see Shadow walking in and sitting at a table. Amy didn't miss a beat as she walked up to him. "Shadow."

"What do you want?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Is Tails alright?" She asked.

"What's it to you?" Shadow asked carelessly.

"He's my friend I want to know if he's okay."

"He's no friend of yours." Shadow still didn't look up from his book.

Amy felt a surge of anger. "And who are you to say that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You may be his brother, but that doesn't mean you get to run his life."

"You're blind and you're ignorant. Leave." He said quietly.

"err..." Amy growled and then suddenly pulled out a chair and sat down right beside him.

"What are you doing?" He finally looked up from his book.

"I'm not moving until you tell me how Tails is."

Shadow closed his eyes taking a breath as he closed his book placed it in his bag and then got up and left. Amy growled and clenched her fist. "Uh! He makes me so angry." She jerked from the seat and went to meet Rouge to walk home.

~~~  
Rouge and Amy were walking side by side on the way home from school. "So you still don't have any plans for Halloween?" Rouge questioned.

"I told you already." Amy answered. "I'm not planning on doing anything."

"That's not what everyone expects." She smiled.

"What do you mean 'what everyone expects'?" She asked looking up at her.

"You've been spending plenty of time with the three."

"The three?" Amy blinked.

"That's what everyone calls Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. They're always together and there's three of them so they are called the three." She answered.

"Are they really so amazing that they have to have a name like that?" Amy sighed. "What's so special that they get their own group name?"

"Oh Amy you know how people are. They are in awe of what is mysterious and the fact that they are all three handsome doesn't help either." She said smiling.

"Oh whatever." Amy shook her head. "What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well first of all you spend all that time with Tails, they seem to want to speak with you all the time, and there's the fact that you went home with Shadow yesterday." Rouge crossed her arms in amusements.

"But that was all coincidental!" Amy blurted out. "I spend all that time with Tails because of our project, they only want to talk to me to make sure I'm aware of Tails' medical conditions, and I only went home with Shadow so I could help Tails with the work he missed."

"You think everyone see things that logically?" Rouge shook her head. "No you're the talk of the school. Everyone believes you to be the favorite of the three."

"But I'm anything but their favorite." Amy put her hands to her temple. "I'm the opposite of their favorite!"

"I told you this would become more interesting." Rouge smiled.

"This too much, even for rumors." Amy sighed.

"Oh I have a feeling that this is only the beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 8**  
Amy was at her locker pulling books for her next class, when Rouge came up beside her. "Hey Rouge, what's up?"

"Have you seen the three today?" Rouge asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I wish you would stop calling them that. There's nothing once so ever special about them." She closed her locker.

"Well have you seen 'them'?" Rouge rephrased.

"No, I haven't." Amy answered after a moment of thought.

"This is the first time all three of them have missed school at the same time." Rouge said in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Maybe Shadow had to stay home to help with Tails. You know he was sick." Amy was remembering what Tails had said to her about why he wasn't at school.

"You were with him a day or two ago. I'm surprised you didn't catch anything." Rouge blinked.

"His sickness isn't something that's contagious." Amy was looking up in thought. "I'm sure he said it's something he was born with."

"Oh by the way," Rouge held up some papers. "Ms. Reynolds wants you to take this to all of them." Rouge was holding up their homework.

"What?" Amy sighed. "Why do I have to take it?" Amy looked annoyed.

"I don't think the teacher trusts anyone else to take it." Rouge giggled.

"What, why not?" Amy asked as she followed Rouge to their next class.

"Probably because you seem to be the only girl not under their spell." Rouge smiled.

"Uh, just because I'm the only one that doesn't swoon over them, like all the other lovesick sheep, doesn't mean I should have to bare punishment for it."

"Most would consider it a reward."

"Well I'm not most." Amy looked up at the clock. "I guess I don't have a choice though."

"Want me to come with you?"

"There's no need for you to suffer too." Amy pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Who's suffering?" Rouge smiled. "You can't have all three of them to yourself."

"Oh please." Amy groaned. "You can have them all."

"Hey," Rouge pushed her playfully. "I'm only thinking of Knuckles." She blushed slightly.

"Charmed are you?" Amy noticed her blush.

"He's the only one that's ever really caught my eye." Rouge admitted. "He puts so much care into everything he does."

Amy blinked. She had never heard Rouge like this. "When the heck did this happen?"

"I realized it last week." Rouge blushed.

Amy leaned closer. "How?"

"I'd forgotten it was my turn to water the flowers in the greenhouse and..."

_***~*~***__F__l__a__s__h__b__a__c__k__***~*~***_

Rouge was running back toward the school. She had completely forgotten to water the plants for Earth Science class. "Uh if those plant's don't get watered today they'll go all weekend without it." She began to pump her wings as the school came into view. She took off in flight and in moments she landed in the back of the school. She could make out the shining glass house as it sparked with the red and orange of a setting sun. She took a breath as she walked toward it.

She was about to open the door when her large ears flicked with hearing a sound. "Hum?" She looked through the glass and saw someone inside. "Who is that?" She moved so the reflection of the sun didn't block her sight and when she did she thought she'd lose her breath. Knuckles stood inside. He was carefully watering a small delicate flower. Rouge watched silently. He watered a second and with his hand gently lifted the bud as the stem was bent. He took a small stick and placed so that it would support the leaning flower. Rouge dare not breath as she watched the echidna. She had always thought that Knuckles was incredibly good looking, but now she felt like she was seeing a whole different side. She could almost feel the gentleness in his touch as he cared for each plants needs.

His presence was so peaceful, and more than anything she saw something in his eyes. Perhaps it was the way the setting sun soaked into his violet eyes. Or maybe it was just because this was the first time she'd ever really seen his eyes so clearly. Whatever the reason, she found them irresistible. Rouge felt her hands press against the warm glass. Knuckles eyes slid to the side and then in the next moment he turned softly and was staring back at Rouge. Her hands slid down the glass as she stared into his violet eyes. She watched him as he stood there. Finally she moved to the door and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry," She said looking at him slightly. "I didn't mean to spy."

He looked at her expression and his lips turned to a slight smile. "At least you weren't standing there giggling and you didn't run away when I looked at you." He said turning back to water the next flower.

Rouge looked up at him fully. "Oh, I guess that happens a lot." She remembered how many girls liked Knuckles. She stood beside him watching. "Should I help?" She asked quietly. "I know I was supposed to do this earlier today..." Rouge felt a little ashamed for not remembering.

"Here," he handed her a small watering can. "Don't look so down," He lifted her chin. "It doesn't suit you." he turned back to the flowers.

Rouge felt a hot blush on her cheeks as she began watering as well. She felt so peaceful as she stayed by his side gently watering each plant that he skipped. She wished it would never end. "Knuckles, thanks for covering for me." Rouge looked up at him.

"I know you didn't mean to forget." He said as he looked down into her eyes. "You are a very sincere girl." He leaned closer and Rouge felt herself fall into his eyes with every passing second. Knuckles suddenly stood back. He tilted his head in small nod. "Goodbye." He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and walked out.

_***~*~***__E__n__d____F__l__a__s__h__b__a__c__k__***~*~***_

"Wow." Amy titled her head to the side. "Sounds like quite an encounter."

"It was." Rouge squeezed her books.

"Rouge, I don't want to sound doubtful or anything, but don't you think it's a little...well..."

"Hopeless?" Rouge looked up at her. "Yeah I do." Amy rubbed the back of her head not sure what to say, but Rouge continued. "I know that he could have any girl he wants and that doesn't give me much of a chance but..." She looked up almost seeming hopeful. "That doesn't change how I feel. I really like him and even if he never notices me again I think I will still like him." She sighed. "I always wondered what this felt like...and even when I can't have the one I really like it still feels good." She looked at Amy. "You think I'll be alright?"

"Of course you're gonna be fine." Amy reassured.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 9**

Amy walked casually down the street, in her hands was the homework she was meant to deliver to Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails. "I'm lucky this was laying on the counter." She looked at the papers. "I was so busy that I almost forgot." She sighed. "But it is Saturday after all, I shouldn't have to be doing this on my free time." She could see the sun would set in a couple of hours, but she wanted to be home before then. It didn't take long before Amy found herself on the same street as before. When Shadow had escorted her to his home. "Um, it should be around here somewhere..." She looked around carefully. "Oh there it is." She was moving toward a small white house that she recognized. She walked into the yard and a breeze blew past ruffling her quills. "Hum...it seems so empty." she blinked as she noticed no life once so ever around the place. She took a few steps toward the house when she noticed something in one of the windows. "What?" There was a black and orange 'For Sale' sign leaning in the windowpane. "Did they move?" She knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Hey you!" Amy turned around to see an older man stepping into the yard. "What's with you youngsters today hum?" He stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you know not to go trespassing on other people's property?" He looked kinda of angry.

"What?" Amy looked at him. "This house belongs to three brothers...or at least it did." She was very confused now.

"What? No it doesn't. This house has been in my family since it was built. I'm trying to make a little money off the thing, but it's a no go at the moment." He said in a cold tone.

"But three brothers live here." Amy insisted. "This place was their home. I know it."

"Well someone lie to you sweetheart." He shook his head. "As for these brothers you keep mentioning I wouldn't be surprised if they were the same three I chased off this property just a week or so ago." Amy felt her blood run cold. A week ago was when she had delivered Tails work. "Darn kids. They even took down my 'for sale sign' that I had on the window. Guess they wanted to play like it was their house." He tapped on the window. "That's why I put it on the inside so they can't take it down again." He smiled feeling clever.

Amy shook her head. "What's going on..." She turned and ran from the house.

"Hey you stay off this property to missy or you'll get the same treatment as your friends." He warned.

Amy finally reached home. She plopped down on the sofa. "What is this all about? Why would they lie to me?" She looked out the window. "Why did they pretend that was their house, and where do they really live?" She was so confused and very curious. "Why would they lie about where they live?" Amy had tried to figure out an explanation for all that she had learned but nothing came. She lay in her bed still thinking of it all. "I still don't understand..." She drifted off to sleep.

_"Um..." She looked around. "Where am I?" Amy found herself standing in front of a tall dark looking house. There was a black iron gate guarding the entrance. She stared up at the house as the wind blew and a few small drops of rain fell from the sky. She didn't know why but she pushed the gate open realizing her body was acting on its own. She looked down in her hands and saw a notebook. "Whose is this?" She watched as her body brought her to the front door and she clanged the black iron door knocker but no one came. She suddenly felt herself turn to look up at the sky as thunder and lightning clashed overhead. Again of its own accord, her body took to a run as she began to move to the back of the house. "Where am I going?" In the next moment she felt herself fall and was laying on the ground. "Huh..." She lifted her head at last of her own will and looked ahead of her. "Wha...what is this place?" She looked into the garden before her and suddenly what she saw made her freeze. "T-That's..." She looked harder as she stared at two figures in the dark. A black hedgehog held a young girl in his arms as he raised his lips from her neck and blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. "Shadow." She suddenly saw his piercing red eyes turn on her. "Shadow." She said that name over and over again. "Shadow." The girl in his arms fell to the ground as he lifted. "No...Shadow...NO!"_

Suddenly Amy flung up in her bed. "It's him!" Suddenly Amy felt memories flowing back into her mind. "That house...the blood..." She clenched her temples with her hands. "I remember." She was trembling. "The notebook and the storm...Shadow was...he was...and I, no wait how...how did I forget all this?" She thought back. "Wait...Tails told me he walked me home...that was the lie. I know it. Something was making me forget...something wanted Shadow to be just a dream...just a nightmare." She looked out the window at the storm that was raging outside. "Shadow...what were you doing..." Amy understood now why she kept having the same dreams over and over again. It was because they weren't dreams at all; they were memories that were turning into dreams, but now she knew what was true. "I have to find out what's going on. But how do I go about it?" She thought about the three brothers and then realized that she couldn't ask any of them directly. She was sure that they would only lie or try to convince her otherwise. "And why did I believe Tails so easily? It was as if I believe him over my own eyes." She closed the curtains to her windows. "I'll go back to that house. I'll find out what I can then."

The day was half gone and the sky was cloudy with overcast. Amy had searched for a while, but she had finally found Crimson Street. She followed the line of houses until she came to the one that was far too familiar. "It's here..." She looked up through the black iron bars. "It wasn't a dream." She carefully opened the gate and slipped inside. "Now what?" She asked herself as she stood with her back against the side of the house. "I can't just waltz right through the front door." She looked up. "Um..." She noticed a metal overhang that created a covering for the porch near the rear. There was a vine-type plant growing up the side of the house just under it. "Please don't let anyone be in that garden." She prayed as she neared the rear of the house. To Amy's fortune, the rose garden was empty. She carefully made her way up the side of the house.

"I must be crazy." She shook her head as she worked toward the second story. "Why am I even doing this?" She asked suddenly losing her footing. "Crap!" She almost yelled as she suddenly took a tighter grip on the vine she was clutching. She began ascending again. She finally reached the top and safely pulled herself onto the metal porch top. She spotted two windows that she could look in. "Hum...I'll have to be careful." As stealthily as possible, she made her way to the first one. To her dismay it only showed her a dusty and empty room. "I'm not surprised I guess." She had began to think that such a large house was a little bit of waste for only three brothers to be living in, and so of course some of the rooms would be empty. "Maybe none of them live on the second floor." She move cautiously to the next window. She very slowly slid one eye over to look through the glass. She suddenly pulled back with a hand over her mouth. "W-Wha...I-It can't be...it just can't be..." She mumbled as she tried to suppress the terror in her heart.

"Tails are you finished?" Knuckles was looking down at Tails who was sitting up on the bedside.

"Almost." Tails was looking up at Knuckles as a small bit of blood ran down his chin. "The younger ones have tastier blood." He bent back down and sunk his fangs into the rabbit that lay across his lap.

"That's because the older ones are more tough and lean." Knuckles reminded him.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Shadow had appeared in the doorway.

"Better. He's still adjusting." Knuckles answered.

Shadow leaned in the doorframe with his arms folded. "Let's hope he can keep his appetite on rabbits for a while until he gains total control." Shadow's eyes were on Tails.

"I'm hoping it'll last even after that." Knuckles shot a look at Shadow as if to say 'unlike you.'

Shadow was about to make retort when suddenly his eyes flashed to the window and he saw a green eye watching them. He rapidly stood bolt upright. Amy jumped back as she realized she'd been spotted. "No he'll eat me!" She was panicking as she slid back seeing Shadow heading straight to the window.

He jerked it open. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded as he stood on the roof in front of her. Amy scrambled to her feet and made a dash toward the vines. "Hey!" Shadow moved to go after her. Amy was in such a panic that as she ran she forgot to watch her footing and she slipped on the sheet metal. In seconds she fell and rolled over the edge. Shadow's eyes widen as he pushed up into a jump. Within the next heartbeat Shadow was on the ground as Amy smacked into his arms. He looked down at her his gaze was hard yet somehow almost worried. "Little fool." He sighed. "I should of let you fall."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

BTW: I'm sure most of you know this already but I just want to clear this up for any who don't. I use both normal animals and anthros in my story.

anthros = animals like sonic, shadow, and Knuckles who walk on two legs and talk and are like humans.

animals= animals like the ones in real life.

I just want my readers to be able to tell the difference between actual characters and just normal animals. Because the guys feed mostly on animals and I don't anyone to mistake an animal for an anthro.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 10**

"Um..." Amy's eyes cracked open slowly. "Wha..." She realized she was laying in a bed. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. "Where am I..." She looked out a window that was by her side and saw a beautiful rose garden. Suddenly her memory jolted to the present remembering her attempts to spy on Shadow and his brothers, and how she'd failed to escape. "I have to get out of here." She whispered as she pushed the covers off of her and quietly made her way to the open doorway. She looked both ways and saw nothing. "Which way should I go?" She went left first and followed the hallway around a corner but it lead to a dead end with nothing but more rooms. So she retraced her steps and went the right this time. She turned another corner. "ah," She gasped.

"And where are you sneaking off too?" Shadow stood there with his arms folded.

"I-I have to go home." She went move past him, but he simply slipped into her path.

"You really think that's going to happen, after you saw us?"

"No please, please don't eat me." Amy tried not to panic.

"Eat you?" Shadow cocked his brow.

"Y-You're all cannibals aren't you!" Amy was backed up against the wall trying to make more distance between herself and him.

"What!" Shadow was dumbfounded for moment. "You really are stupid." He looked at her. "I thought you would have figured it out by now." He moved closer. "But you haven't even considered it."

"Considered what?" Amy pressed the side of her face to the wall as if trying not to look at him directly.

"Why don't you look at it again." He took her chin in his fingers and made her look at him. "We don't like the sun, we have more energy during the night, we hardly ever eat human food, we drink blood, and of course," He opened his mouth and suddenly shining white fangs were visible, "we have fangs." Amy's heart felt as if it had stopped as she thought back to each one of these clues. They always wore sunglasses, they never touched their food when they were at school, she'd seen Tails' fangs that day in the library and his energy during the night, and she'd seen Shadow drinking the blood of a girl. Shadow's eyes glowed bright red as he looked at her. "We are vampires."

Amy felt her knees begin to give way as she slid to the floor still pressed up against the wall as Knuckles and Tails suddenly appeared beside Shadow. Knuckles arms were folded and he had his usual solitary look on his face, but Tails however was smiling as he bent down to Amy's level. "I'm actually kinda glad that the secrets out now." He tilted his head to the side as he smiled at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry about all the trouble we've been causing for you."

"All the trouble we've been causing her?" Shadow interrupted. "What about all the trouble she's caused us?" He stepped forward. "If she'd minded her own business in the first place none of us would have any problems." he growled slightly.

Tails rounded on Shadow with an upset expression. "It's not her fault!" He stood up looking at Shadow. "I forgot the notebook and she was just trying to be a good person." His eyes began to glow an icy blue. "And you're the one that she caught drinking human blood. If this is anyone's fault it's yours!"

"Tails." Knuckles pulled him back slightly with hand on his shoulder as if the young fox had said to much.

"Save it." shadow turned away from them. "He's just a kid. He doesn't understand yet."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for all of you." Amy had spoken at last she was on her feet again at last. The three of them were looking at her a little surprised at her sudden entrance into the conversation. "Shadow's right. If I hadn't been so noisy in the first place I wouldn't have found out anything." She looked at each of them in turn. "I'm sorry."

"Knuckles," Tails looked up at his brother. "We can't really keep her prisoner can we? After what she said."

"Prisoner?" Amy repeated with some slight fear and confusion.

"She knows too much about us Tails." Knuckles was trying to be reasonable with him.

"But it's not fair, this isn't all her fault." Tails pressed.

"Tails-" Knuckles was cut off by Shadow.

Shadow was standing in front of Amy looking down at her with his red eyes. "Promise." Amy had never looked into his eyes when they weren't glowing and she was surprised as to how beautiful they were. "Promise that you will never breath a word to anyone about what we are."

"Shadow," Knuckles went to interrupted but Shadow ignored him.

"Make that promise." Shadow demanded as he looked hard into Amy's eyes.

"I-I promise." Amy nodded.

Knuckles shook his head, "Shadow it doesn't,"

"She keeps her promises." Shadow turned to the echidna. "I've seen it for myself. She will never break that promise. She takes her word as seriously as I take mine." Shadow's face had the tone of the up most seriousness.

Knuckles sighed. "Very well." He turned to Tails. "Go prepare her something to eat and drink and we'll have a talk with her." Tails nodded happily and ran down stairs. Knuckles noticed Amy's expression at the word 'eat'. "Don't look so worried, we won't be serving you any fresh rabbit." Knuckles smiled. "Come now." He offered her his hand. She was somewhat reluctant, but she took it and lifted to her feet to follow him.

"Wow," Amy looked amazed at the fancy dish of food before her. "Who knew vampires were such good cooks." She began tasting the fancy slice of cake.

"Knuckles is quite the cook." Tails chimed in. "Non e of us ever eat anything he makes so it's rare that he has someone to taste his dishes." Knuckles seemed a little embarrassed but he said nothing.

"Why don't any of you eat some?" She asked.

"Human food can't quench our hunger and because we don't require it the taste is dull to us." Tails answered.

Amy put down her fork. "Do you eat people...?" She asked somewhat quietly.

Knuckles sat down across from Tails on the other side of Amy. "We don't eat people." He said with a bit of a sigh.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you." Amy began.

Knuckles waved his hand. "No, it's alright. I know you don't mean any harm. You're just curious." Amy nodded as she looked at him intensely for the explanation that was sure to follow. "It's true vampires thrive by extracting substance from other living beings."

"You mean blood?" Amy asked with a bit of awe as she leaned in still listening carefully.

He sighed. "Yes, the substance is in the form of blood. However, we don't kill or devour humans." He motioned to Tails. "You saw him eating didn't you?" Amy nodded as her eyes shifted a bit remembering that she had been caught spying. "We do catch small mammals." He was speaking of the rabbit. "Because they are so small we have to drink all their blood." He looked from Tails to Amy. "We require a certain amount of blood to survive and my brothers and I have tried to stick to an animal based diet simply because it only brings up difficulties to try and live off of humans alone."

"He means it's difficult for him." Shadow was leaning in the doorway. "Many vampires master their thirst and can control their urges to feed." His eyes shifted to his brothers.

"What does he mean?" Amy looked at Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed heavily as if not wanting to explain. "I'm taking you home." Shadow interrupted her questioning.

"But we've only just begun talking." Tails insisted.

"I'm sure she's heard more than enough for one day Tails." Shadow turned his red eyes on Knuckles. "She should go home now."

Knuckles finally nodded. "Very well, but she will need to be closely watched."

"I will keep an eye on her." Shadow proclaimed. Tails looked like he was about to protest, as did Knuckles. "Tails you aren't ready yet and Knuckles even you are vulnerable at times. I'm the only one who's fully equipped for this. I will take her as my own responsibility for the time being." He looked at Amy motioning for her to come.

Amy lifted from the table and bowed her head in turn to Knuckles and Tails before moving toward the door to follow Shadow. Once they were out of the house Amy felt a sigh of relief leave her body. For a while she had wondered if she'd ever be allowed to leave. She looked at Shadow and suddenly felt a connection with him. She'd come the realization that if it wasn't for him she might have never seen her home again. "Shadow..." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Thank you." She was almost speechless at the moment. "If it wasn't for you...I...I..." She was trying to find the words.

"If you want to thank me then you'll keep your word as you said you always do." He turned to look her full faced. "You must never break that promise. You must keep it your whole life through, as long as you live."

"You make it sound like I'm taking a vow." She blinked.

"You are." He moved so they were eye to eye.

"I promise I'll keep you and your brothers' secret forever." Her eyes turned to seriousness as she made her solemn promise. "I give you my word."

"Do that and you will never have to live in fear of us."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

Yay for the chapter that explains my take on vampires. Hope you like. ^_^

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 11**

Amy woke laying in her bed. "Oh yeah...I'm home." She sat up remembering the events of the day before. "I can't believe they let me go..." She went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She was still thinking when she looked out the window. "AHHH!" She screamed jumping back. Someone was standing on a branch looking in at her. She felt her heart beat slow a bit when she recognized Shadow. She took a deep breath and opened the window. "Shadow what are you doing out there? You gave me a heart attack!" She said sounding a little stressed.

Shadow slipped inside landing gracefully on his feet. "Knuckles won't allow you to go unwatched, at least not for a while. If you'd rather him watch you I can make that happen."

"I'm just saying you didn't have to scare the crap out of me like that." Amy went back to making her breakfast. "Want something to eat?" She suddenly realized the offer she'd just made and turned carefully to see his reaction.

She was dumbfounded to see Shadow grinning at her clumsy mistake. "Thanks for the offer, but I've already eaten."

Amy looked away with a somewhat embarrassed blush. "So how long do you plan on watching me?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Being as it's Sunday, all day." He said with his arms folded. "Knuckles won't cut any corners in the matter. Until he is sure of your allegiance you will be watched constantly."

"What?" Amy turned to him. "What does he think I'm going to do, run to the nearest mass media building and proclaim that there are vampires living here and going to school here and that I stumbled onto their lair?" She was feeling rather upset. "And who on Earth would believe me? Vampires aren't suppose to be real, all that would do is put me in the nut house."

"Doesn't matter." Shadow leaned against the counter. "No one's suppose to know. You've changed that balance."

"But,"

"You aren't very grateful." Shadow's eyes shifted away from her.

"What?" Amy looked at him almost astonished.

"You're only being watched. You could be held prisoner in our 'liar' and never allowed to leave, or we could have devoured you." Shadow crossed his arms angrily.

Amy looked up at him her eyes trembled once as she searched his expression. "Could I really have been eaten?" She asked.

He looked down at her. "Don't flatter yourself. My brothers and I don't eat scraps."

Amy couldn't decide if she was relieved or offended. She simply turned away from him and poured a glass of juice. She made herself some toast still feeling uncomfortable under Shadow's constant gaze. "Shadow..." She didn't look at him. "Do you have to watch so closely?" She asked as she cleaned up the kitchen. "You know I'm not going anywhere don't you?" She turned to see if he was listening and he was simply watching her still. She moved closer looking him in the eye. "You know I keep my promises...so why are you doing this?"

"Because I also keep my promises." He looked down at her. "And I promised my brothers that I would guard you."

She finally nodded. "I understand." She had to relent in the argument there was no way to fight when she completely agreed with him. He had to keep his promise just as she had to keep hers. "So tell me," She didn't want to give him time to gloat. "Are all the stories about vampires true?"

"Um?" He blinked suddenly seeming perplexed by her question.

"You know," She sat down in a chair in the den as he followed. "Does garlic really keep you away? Can you turn into a bat? Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"Slow down." Shadow sighed as he folded his arms and sat down on the couch across from her. "You humans are so ridiculous. Always making up stories about things you can't understand or comprehend."

"Well." She pressed.

"First of all if you'd seen the kitchen you would know the garlic is hanging on the spice rack, second the only reason Tails wanted to do his project on bats was to see if he could understand why people think vampires can change into such creatures, third we don't sleep in coffins because we aren't dead." He looked at her with a blank stare.

"Are you cold? Do you do have a heart beat or a pulse?" She asked still a little wide eyed.

"Of course." He moved so he was beside her and took her hand placing it first on his wrist and then on his heart. "See." Amy nodded as she felt his heart beat she also felt how warm he was.

"I don't understand... If you have a heartbeat and a pulse why do have to drink blood?"

"Our bodies can't produce enough blood for us to survive. If we do not drink blood we die." He said plainly.

"So do we have anything right about you?" She asked pulling her legs under her.

Shadow's eyes seemed to change to that of thought. "Human legend does refer to us as being fast and having a mysterious power over you humans."

"What do you mean by that?" She leaned on the arm of the chair. "Power over humans?" She thought deeply for a moment. "Is that what happen to me?" Shadow looked up at her as she continued. "Did Tails use this power to try to erase my memory?" She asked.

Shadow sighed feeling a little annoyed with all her assumptions. "It's funny how you assume that just because we are vampires we have more power over you than you have over yourself." He leaned down and locked gazes with her.

"What are you doing?" Amy blinked as she stared into his red eyes.

Shadow simply stared at her as his eyes began to rim with a red glow. "When did you first meet me?"

"I...at school..." She suddenly felt as if she couldn't blink.

"Are you sure? " He leaned a little closer. "Did you glimpse me across the street perhaps? Our eyes met through the mist?"

"Through the mist..." Amy saw images of her eyes meeting Shadow's on a misty afternoon. "I met your eyes..." Then suddenly she flashed to the real moment when she first saw Shadow in the hallway at school. "Wait...that's not..."

Shadow finally broke their gaze and sat back down. "We only have as much control over you as you allow us to have." He folded his arms. "If you want to believe what we tell you then things are much easier. If you want to resist our mental suggestions then there is the possibility that you can break free from our mental hold." He looked over at her seeing her in awe. "Such as in your case. At first you wanted to believe that there was nothing more to me and my brothers than a dream."

"You." Amy said.

"Um," He looked at her again.

"I never dreamed about your brothers at all. My dream was always about you." She looked up in thought. "I can't ever remember having any dream, but one. It was the same one every time. It was always about that first night I came to your house." She trailed off a bit as she thought back to that moment in time. She hadn't considered how he would feel about that. She remembered the kind of tension that had been in the air when Shadow and his brothers had brought up the subject of drinking human blood.

"Don't you dare pity me." He stood and looked away from her swiftly. "You're kind is to be pitted. I am above you in every way." Shadow folded his arms. "I will not be looked down on by the likes of you."

"Shesh." Amy shook her head. "No need to get all high and mighty." She sighed. "I get enough of that when you are at school. I can't stand the way you treat me there." She tried not to sound angry. "Why do you have to be so cold anyway?"

"My reasons are my own."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 12**

Amy sat in her desk at school. Sunday had past faster than she had expected. She had spent the whole time pestering Shadow about being a vampire as soon as he finished answering one question she would have already come up with another. She could feel three pairs of eyes on her as she stared at the board. She knew that Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were watching her like hawks though she felt like only she noticed it at times. _'Why do they have to stare at me like that? Don't they know they're causing more trouble than they're solving. With them watching me like this people are bound to make up more rumors and what if they start asking me about them?'_ She could only imagine what might come to pass if people really started to think that the idea of her being a favorite of the three was to be a fact instead of a rumor.

She felt the whole day was like that. Even Rouge asked if they were staring at her, which of course Amy denied. She hated lying to her best friend, but what could she do? She had promised to keep the three brothers a secret and she couldn't break her word. "Amy are you coming?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said as she wrote down her homework assignments.

"Alright."

All the class had left accept four of them, three of which watched the fourth. When the rest were gone Amy slammed her book on her desk. "Will you stop staring at me like that!" She demanded angrily as she moved to stand in front of them. "Maybe you don't realize it, but you are bring more attention to this than you want I'm sure." She tried to control her temper.

"You must be watched." Knuckles stated plainly.

"Well you could at least try to be a little more inconspicuous." She had her hands on her hips. "If it looks like you are all constantly staring at me people will start asking more and more questions. Call me crazy, but I think it would be safer if people didn't go looking into the relationship between us."

"She's right." Tails was the first to respond to Amy's point. "We need to try to keep a low profile like we've always done." Tails looked at Amy with a smile.

"The rule is that she must always be watched." Knuckles was firm in this.

"Then why don't we take turns." Tails chimed in again. "Instead of all of us watching her at once why not one at a time." He looked from Amy to his brothers. "It will be less conspicuous that way and we will still be watching her."

"Very well." Knuckles gave in with a sigh. "I shall watch her in Biology, Tails in English, and Shadow you will be transferred into her other classes to watch over her."

"Why me?" Shadow demanded.

"You promised to take her as your responsibility did you not?" Knuckles echoed Shadow's promise.

"Very well." Shadow's anger seemed to die and his resentment perished. "I'll see to it this afternoon."

For the next week Amy found out what this schedule of watch would be like. She was still far from content, but more so than when she had started. She thought Friday would never come, and when it did she wished it hadn't.

Amy had found herself feeling lucky that Knuckles had chose biology as his post for watching her. It was the only class she didn't share with Rouge. She didn't want Rouge to see Knuckles staring at her especially when she could not even tell her why. Amy knew how Rouge felt about Knuckles and she would never do anything to rival her best friend in love. Amy sat through Biology doing her best to finish her work without acknowledge Knuckles watchful eyes, which she still had not grown use to. She wanted so badly for this red echidna to just have confidence in her. Would she ever be able to gain his trust? Would she have to be under guard for the rest of her life?

"Hey Amy." She was glad to see Tails. She thought he was the most kind of the three.

"Hi Tails." She answered as she past him on her way to her seat. During English Amy felt so grateful. Unlike Knuckles, Tails barely stared at her at all. Only on a few occasions did he casually glance at her. She often wondered if this was his way of trying to show her he trusted her or simply his youth taking its toll on an inexperienced watchman. He seemed to trust her more than Knuckles or Shadow and she was glad that at least one of them seem to think she was trustworthy.

"Turn in your work." the math teacher ordered as she went around collecting papers.

Amy handed hers in as the teacher past. She looked around her to see Shadow sitting right beside her. She could hardly believe it. What would the others say? The least he could of done was sit far away so no one would think he moved into the class just to be by her. She tried not to make eye contact and that was easy because through the entire class he did not look at her once. Knuckles never seem to take his eyes off of her, Tails watched her carelessly, and Shadow didn't look at her at all.

"Hey Amy," Rouge was leaning over to talk to her. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Amy lied.

"He switched his classes and now he's right beside you, and you're telling me that you don't know anything?" Rouge whispered.

"No I don't." Amy whispered back. "Maybe you haven't noticed Rouge but the chair next to me just happened to be empty and he hasn't so much as glanced in my direction the whole time he's been here."

"Amy, Rouge, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher stood at her desk.

"No mamma." Amy sat up in her desk trying not to imagine what it would be like to share her secrets with class.

"Then stay quite."

Am y was relieved when the final bell rang. "So let's grab dinner." Rouge was leaning over Amy's desk after class. "We haven't had a good gossip sessions in over two weeks."

"Oh-" Amy was about to say yes when she saw Shadow standing in the doorway shaking his head. "I really want to Rouge, but I have some material I have to finish for Tails for our project."

"Oh come on." Rouge pressed.

"I'm sorry if I could get out of it I would." These were the first true words out of Amy's mouth to her friend. "Maybe another time."

"Oh fine." Rouge sighed and walked off seeming beyond disappointment.

Once Rouge was gone Amy was in Shadow's face within a heartbeat. "Why! Why would you tell me no!" Amy yelled. "I've done all that you and your brothers have asked. Why are you denying me one night with my best friend!" She clenched her fists. "You may not have friends, but I do and I don't want to lose her! Why are you pulling me away from one of the few comforts of a normal life that I have left?"

Shadow didn't look at her. "You will never have a normal life again." Amy's eyes widened. "You stumbled upon something you should not have. You hold a heavy burden, but you promised to bear it no matter what." His eyes shifted to hers at last. "I thought even you would realize the caliber of your promise. When you made your oath it was not simply to keep our secret, but to do whatever it takes to do so, do give up you human life and become a stealthy guardian of our secret. Your 'normal life', as you put it, is fleeting not because of us, but because of the promise you made."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 13**

Amy was sitting on the roof of her house as she watched the wind blow in the branches of leafless trees. She'd grown use to sticking around the house and waiting for Shadow to arrive and watch her. She had once hopped that maybe he and she would become a little more friendly, but that had yet to happen. It wasn't long before she felt another presences behind her. "You're late." She commented a bit dryly.

Shadow stood with his arms folded behind him. "My assistance was need at home."

"Is something wrong?" She looked over her shoulder at him unable to feel completely cold towards him.

"Tails is sick again."

"What's wrong with him." She turned to him more so. "What is happening to him? Why is always the only one to be sick?" She said as she stared straight into his eyes as if that would make him speak truthfully.

Shadow looked away from her and out to the barren trees. "Tails is a young vampire."

"Young?"

"He has not been a vampire for very long."

A sudden question struck Amy. How could she have forgotten to ask about that? "Shadow if a human is bitten by a vampire do they become your servants or turn into vampires too?" She asked suddenly.

"No." He answered plainly. "Another piece of lore made up by you humans. A vampire is not created through a bite, but must be born like a child."

"Vampires are born?" She blinked.

"Yes. Our world is very different from yours and yet there are some small similarities." He spoke in mellow tone. "Although vampires choose their mates from within the vampire world they cannot produce offspring." He could tell that Amy was soaking in every word. "For our species to thrive vampires must take a human as a temporary mate. Only when the blood of a vampire and the blood of a human combine can the chance of a vampire baby be made."

"Chance?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, it is very rare for a vampire to be born."

"You mean even though a vampire and human have a baby, it might not be a vampire?"

"Yes, the child will either be fully human or it will fully vampire. More often than not it is born a human, in which case it grows up in the human world none the wiser of its parents, but if it's a vampire it will be raised within the vampire world leaving the human world behind."

"But what about the human parent?" Amy questioned. "Don't they get to see the baby too?"

"No." He answered with no warmth.

"So Tails was taken from one of his parents?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"It was not always intended." Shadow seemed to be thinking back. "He is a special case. Usually when they are born they are either human or vampire. Tails was born human...or so we thought. When he turned fourteen his blood turned to that of a vampire. He was lost at first, scared and afraid. Knuckles and I welcomed him as our little brother. He always thought he was an only child. For the first year or two it was very hard on him, adjusting was nearly impossible, but he has come far since then."

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked once more.

"He has come far, but he is still young. The younger the vampire the less experience and control they posses. Tails finds it hard to control himself at times." He looked up. "Especially under a full moon." The light of the full moon reflected in his red eyes. "We keep him at home on this night so that we can watch him and see to it that he does not seek out human blood."

'What happens if he seeks out human blood?"

"He may lose control and kill the host by mistake." Shadow looked at her. "We vampires can live off of the blood of animals, but human blood is a delicacy." He moved to stand before her. "For us it is the most desired thing on the Earth." His red eyes met hers. "We crave it like you crave air to breath." He could see a ray of fear dancing behind her eyes. "That is why we practice control and cherish restraint, if not for those skills we would destroy the human race and with it our own."

"Shadow..." Amy felt almost overwhelmed by how deep the responsibility of being a vampire ran. She could not help but feel sympathy for him.

"What did I say about pitying me?" He demanded as he turned his back on her.

"I was just," She moved toward him. "Shadow I'm sorry..." She suddenly felt her foot slip on a lose tile and she fell down. "Ow!" Shadow turned around to see her on her hands and knees. His eyes grew round and bright with a glow. "Oh." Amy was kneeling as she looked at her left palm. It had been gashed by a nail. "Uh this really hurts." She looked up as she suddenly saw Shadow before her. "Shadow?" His eyes were glowing brighter and brighter. "Shadow what's the matter?" She stood up holding her injured hand.

She took a step back, but Shadow's hand clasped around her wrist. "Shadow no." She saw him lifting her cut palm to his mouth. "Shadow stop please." She felt him gently pulling her toward him. In the next moment her body was pressed up against his and his free arm was around her body holding her gently to him as he held up her hand to his lips. "S-Shadow..." She wanted to pull away but at the same time she wanted to stay, why was she not afraid like she use to be? He closed his eyes as his tongue rasped gently across the cut. Amy only winced a bit as he pressed his mouth fully to the wound. He sucked the blood gently. Amy's face turned red with embarrassment as he continued. She had never been so close to anyone and felt so warm and she had another feeling inside of her, something that seem to desire Shadow to go on. When he lifted his lips from her palm she could see that the wound had vanished. He continued to lick between her fingers and slightly up her arm taking any drops of blood that had strayed from the wound. "Shadow..." Her eyes were like crystal as she stared up at him.

Shadow's half opened eyes glowed bright red as he looked down at her. "How can a vampire such as me, desire your human blood so desperately?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 14**

Amy sat with her palm in her hand as she waited for Shadow. He had stayed far from her the night before after drinking her blood. He had said nothing else to her that night and when the day came she found that he was gone. She heard a noise by the window and ran to it. "Shadow?" She was disappointed when she saw Knuckles instead. "Where's Shadow?"

"He is not able to be here today. He is taking some time for himself." He said as he knelt on the branch.

"When will he come again?"

"I do not know."

"Knuckles I need to see him." She said with soft eyes. "Please."

"I'm sorry." He looked away. "Even if you tried to sneak into our house again you would not find him."

"What do you mean?" She asked feeling spark of panic in her heart.

"As I said he is not here. He has left this place for some time alone. You cannot reach him."

With the next few passing days Amy felt as though she were missing something. She knew what it was. She missed Shadow. She couldn't understand it. He had always been so mean and so cold, and yet she found herself missing the black hedgehog. She especially missed him watching her, with Shadow gone, Knuckles had taken up his watch and Amy could barely stand it.

"Amy," Her mind suddenly came back to the present.

"Oh yes Rouge?" Amy looked over at her.

"Why is he always watching you?" She asked.

"He's not Rouge. You're seeing things." Amy insisted.

"Amy I'm not blind you no." Rouge's voice was a bit tense.

Amy was about to argue with her when suddenly she heard a loud noise. She turned to see two guys starting a fight over something. She was about to turn back to Rouge when something else caught her eye. The two fighters were stumbling back toward a table where Tails was sitting. "Oh no." Amy stood up.

"Amy?" Rouge blinked.

Amy began to move toward the table as quickly as she could. She could see what would happen if she didn't make it. If Tails was knocked into direct sunlight he would be wounded badly_. 'Oh why are you so close to the windows Tails?' _She asked silently. Tails was reading a book and wasn't paying any attention as the two guys were almost a top him. "Tails!" Amy yelled as she ran as fast as she could. Tails stood upon hearing his name and was suddenly shoved harshly into the burning light of a window. "Tails!"

"Huh.." Tails couldn't see and he had expected much pain. He began to realize what had happened. He felt Amy's body covering his own and he could not see because Amy's hands were over his eyes. She had saved him from being blinded and from being burnt. "Amy."

"It's okay." She said softly. She looked up to see Knuckles reaching out to move him back into the shadows.

"Thank you Amy." Tails said as he stumbled to his feet.

"It's alright." Amy nodded.

"No, I should have been there." Knuckles interrupted. "If it wasn't for you he would have been seriously wounded." Knuckles felt guilty for being so intent on Amy that he had failed to notice Tails was in danger. "After all that you have had done to you, you still took it upon yourself to save my brother." He said with a gentle voice. "I didn't think it was possible, but you have proven to me that I can trust you." He bent his head to her. "I apologize for not trusting you as Shadow did in the first place."

"Are you alright?" Amy felt an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a handsome white hedgehog standing behind her.

"Yes I'm fine." She said with a small nod. She looked at him with eyes of question. She had never seen him before.

"I saw the whole thing. You save that little fox." He motioned to Tails.

"I'm not little!" Tails growled, but Knuckles silenced him with one small motion of his hand.

"People say he has a serious eye and skin condition." The white hedgehog didn't seem to notice Tails' comment. "You were very quick to protect his eyes." He looked from Amy to Tails. "Perhaps he would be blind now, if not for you."

"He's my friend." Amy said gently. "I would never let anything happen to him if there was something I could do."

"It would be good fortune to be a friend of yours it would seem." The white hedgehog nodded his head toward the lunch line. "Allow me to by your lunch and eat with you?"

"Oh thanks but I've already eaten." She smiled.

"Desert then?" He was obviously persistent.

"Well," She looked over at Rouge who was nodding for her to go on.

"Please do me this honor." He smiled.

"Okay." She finally gave in. She followed him to a table and sat while he went to get them some ice cream. Amy watched him curiously_. 'Who is he?' _She thought._ 'He talks funny, and I've never seen him before. Maybe he's a transfer student.'_

"You said strawberry right?" He sat the pink ice cream down in front of her.

"Yes." She looked down at it and then back at him. "Excuse me, but I was just wondering, what's your name?"

"Sorry I'm must appear very rude." He sat down beside her. "My name is Silver." He was eating some chocolate ice cream. "I just transfered here. I'm from school deep in the East. I've never been his far West before. Things sure are interesting here. I apologize if I seem overbearing to you." He had a very handsome smile. "I was just amazed at your intent to save that two tail. I would like very much to become your friend."

"Oh," Amy smiled. "Of course," She saw Knuckles and Tails sitting at another table talking, "I should warn you though, I don't have a lot of free time these days. Even my best friend has to make an appointment." Amy tried to seem humorous, but what she was saying was more than true. "My name is Amy by the way."

"Very well Amy," he ate another spoon full of ice cream. "I will simply have to be very persistent." He smiled again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter you guys. So sorry it's short! But I'm updating more regularly now so there's more to come! Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

Dear **Midnight Sawc**,

I'm sorry to say that Sonic isn't in this fanfic, but don't despair! There is a ShadowXamyX?, I can't tell who though because it'd give the story away. ^_~

Dear **RANDOMNESSISME**,

By 'humans' I refer to non-vampire characters, I don't like to use the word mortal, because my vampire characters can die easier than the typical vampire, and will eventually show signs of aging.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 15**

"Shh." A librarian was hushing the laughter that was going on.

Amy and Rouge brought it down to a giggle. "Man it's been forever since we talked like this." Rouge smiled. "It's kinda sad that I only get to see you when you're studying though."

"I know. I'm really sorry about that." Amy suddenly saw Knuckles peering out from behind a shelf. She didn't let on that she saw him. She was already plotting. "Hey Rouge."

"Yes?" She looked up.

"You know I think that Knuckles really likes you." She smiled.

"What?" Rouge looked excited. "How do you know?"

"Trust me, I can tell. He's constantly looking at you."

"Oh please," Rouge shook her head.

"Wait here." Amy lifted and went over to the book shelf where Knuckles was. "Ah ha." She had her hands on her hips.

"I was just checking on you." Knuckles said honestly.

"I have something to tell you Knuckles." She crossed her arms behind her back. "You need a woman in your life." She smiled.

"I have one too many as it is." He was talking about her. "What makes you think I need another?"

"Come on Knuckles," She rocked on her feet. "The least you can do is give her a chance."

"Who are you speaking of?" Knuckles asked.

"My friend Rouge." She smiled. "I know vampires have to mate with humans for children. Rouge would make a great mom in the future." Knuckles turned red faced when she mentioned children. "Wow you must like her already." Knuckles' silence was enough for her to continue. "Besides Knuckles you owe me one, and if you don't do it I promise that I will make more trouble for you than you can imagine." She grinned with her arms crossed.

Knuckles was taken aback by her threat, but he dare not seem weak. "You don't understand what you ask." He knew far too well what this meant. "I'm going now."

Amy sighed. "I'm sure he likes her. That blush was so obvious." She tried hard to think, but nothing of help came to mind.

"Hello." She looked up to see Silver standing in her path.

"Oh hi Silver." She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts.

"Are you studying?" He asked.

"Sort of." She rubbed the back of her head. "I'm kinda of in fix at the moment."

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"No, not unless you're a renowned matchmaker." She smiled.

"Um?"

"Never mind." She shook her head with a smile. "Nice of you to offer though. If I can think of anything I'll let you know." She would be glad of the help should she need it.

"Here" He handed her a book.

"Hey this is the book I need for my project. How did you know?" She looked up rather grateful.

"Saw your notes." He smiled. "You pick the topic?" He asked knowing it was a partner project.

"Oh no I didn't." She answered. "I let Tails pick. He really wanted to learn about bats." She answered as she flipped through the book.

"I see." Silver's eyes flashed with interest. "Why is that?"

"Oh because," she suddenly realized what she was talking about. "Well because, because..." She couldn't think of anything else. "He's goth you know. What else would he want to write about."

"Ah I guess you're right." He nodded. "Well I must go. I'll see you later Amy." He nodded to her and made his exit.

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe how easily I let my guard down." She leaned against a book shelf. "Good thing I caught on before it was too late."

Knuckles watched from a further distance now. He watched Amy and Rouge talk and laugh. No matter how much he told himself that his eyes were to be on Amy, he couldn't take them off of Rouge. "Would she sate my thirst?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter. So sorry it's short! But I'm updating more regularly now so there's more to come! Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 16**

_"Shadow where are you..." Amy was standing in a familiar rose garden. She had dreamed of it so many times, but this time it was different. "Shadow," She looked around as a breeze blew through the tall grass. "Shadow where are you..." She felt a pain in her chest one that she didn't understand. "Shadow..."_

_"Why do you call for me?"_

_"Shadow?" Amy could hear his voice._

_"Why do you call my name?"_

_"Shadow where are you?" She turned in a circle looking for him._

_"Answer me." His voice demanded. "Why do you call for me?"_

_"Because I want to see you." She said simply as she looked up wondering why she couldn't see him. _

_"Why?"_

_"I miss you Shadow." She said closing her eyes and putting her hands on her heart. "Shadow, I miss you so much." She looked up slowly and for moment she thought she saw a glimpse of someone standing before her. "Shadow?" _

"What?" Amy's eyes were suddenly open. She realized she was in her bed. "A dream..." She looked out the window at the crescent moon. "Or was it more than that...was Shadow speaking to me through a dream?" She thought back to the dream. "I said I missed him." She blushed unknowingly. "I never realized it before...I miss him so badly."

That morning Amy was walking to school. She felt as if her head was in a mist. She could only hear Shadow's voice playing over and over again in her head, still asking her the same question. Why? "Amy." She looked up hearing her name. She half thought it was Shadow calling her. "Amy." She saw the caller and sighed as it was only Silver. "Something wrong Amy?" He asked now standing by her side. "You look troubled."

"I'm okay." She said gently.

"Still worrying over your love life troubles?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm still worried about that." She turned her thoughts to Knuckles and Rouge.

"I've thought of a plan to help you there." he smiled.

"What?" She looked up suddenly perplexed.

"You are trying to intertwine the white bat and that red echidna are you not?"

"How do you know that?" She blinked.

"Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that they have feelings for one another." He shook his head. "Did you think I was blind?" He smiled mischievous.

"No, it's just most guys aren't that perceptive in these kinds of matters." She returned his grin.

"Maybe girls just don't notice how perceptive we guys really are."

"Or maybe you just happen to be more perceptive than the average guy?" Amy countered.

"Do you wish to hear my plan or not?" He said as if changing the subject because he thought he was losing the current argument.

"Okay let's hear it."

Rouge was walking towards school by herself. "Hum..." She was deep in through. "How could I get Knuckles to notice me..." She wanted desperately to be alone with him again. She cherished the moment that they had shared on that golden afternoon. "What's that?" Her bat ears perked as she heard the sound of running. She flicked them again realizing the sound of running was coming from both around the corner up ahead and from behind her.

"Excuse me." Rouge suddenly felt herself pushed to the side by a white hedgehog.

In the next moment Amy dashed from around the corner and jumped the wall Rouge had been walking next too. "Wha?" Rouge didn't even finish her sentence when someone came around the corner and slammed right into Rouge. "Um..." She blinked open her eyes to see who had knocked her down and was now on top of her. "Knuckles?" She saw him just propping himself up on one palm while he rubbed his temple with his free hand. She blushed at how close he was.

"I'm sorry." He looked down for the first time and he turned stark red with embarrassment as he realized what he had done. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked still leaning over her as his eyes ran over her body in search of injuries, but he found himself locking gazes with her again in a matter of seconds.

"No you didn't..." She was caught up in his violet eyes. "Not at all..." She leaned up slightly. Knuckles eyes shifted quickly as he looked at her. He could not help himself, she was to close and the situation was too much to resist. He leaned down pressing her to the ground and kissed her deeply. Rouge blushed and felt as if she were melting under him. His hands ran down her sides and his lips moved to kiss down her jaw line. "Knuckles..." She thought she might be dreaming. She felt his face lift slightly from hers and she peered into his eyes. The deep violet eyes she saw were rimed with a brighter glowing purple. "Knuckles...?" She wanted to say more, but her body wasn't listening to her anymore. She felt him lean back down and this time he placed his lips, as well as his fangs, in the curve of her neck. 

"So do you think that plan worked?" Amy asked as she followed Silver down the street towards the school.

"Do birds fly?" He sounded very assured.

"No need to be cocky." Amy teased.

"Jealous are you?" He grinned.

"Of what?" Amy pushed him playfully.

"That I'm a better matchmaker than you."

"Whatever, beginners luck." She insisted. "Now I've gotta go." She heard the bell ring.

Silver watched her go. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "If only it were beginners luck, then perhaps I wouldn't feel so guilty."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter. So sorry it's short! But I'm updating more regularly now so there's more to come! Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 17**

_"Shadow are you here?" Amy called as she stood again in the garden of roses. "Shadow?" A breeze ruffled her quills._

_"Still you call for me?"_

_"Of course I do. I want to see you Shadow." She said softly. "Please Shadow."_

_"You are to persistent." Amy heard the voice from behind her and spun around to see Shadow standing there, his red eyes were the color of the roses surrounding them._

_"Shadow." She smiled and ran to him wrapping her arms around his body._

_Shadow's hand rested on her back. "I was sure if I left then my desire for you would perish, but the distance has only made me long for you more."_

_"Shadow please," Amy pressed further into his chest. "Please come back."_

"Shadow?" Amy's eyes opened and to her dismay she was in her bed once more. "No, it's gone." She wished the dream could have gone on a little longer. "Oh Shadow..." She turned to the window to see the moon. After a dream with him she always turned to look at the moon. She told herself that no matter where Shadow was he could see the moon as well. "Will you ever come back?"

When morning finally came Amy was still drowsy as she climbed out of bed. It was Saturday and no school. She went to the kitchen to eat, and when she went to the window expecting to let Knuckles in she was surprised to find that he was not waiting on the branch. "Where could he be today?" She wondered out loud. "I know he said he trusts me now, but I never thought he stop his patrols."

As the day past on Amy had decided to go out for a walk. It was still early and the sun hadn't even hit its midday position in the sky. Amy could hear the sound of the wind blowing through the branches in the trees above her. The wind also played with the loose end of her scarf that hung around her neck. "It's gotten so chilly." She wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew was that she felt a desperate need to go somewhere. "I wish I could be where Shadow is." In her deep though Amy hadn't realized until the last moment that she had just turned onto Crimson Street. "Even my subconscious misses him."

"You talking about me?" Amy turned to see Silver standing there. "I can't say that I could blame you." He grinned running his hand through his white quills.

"Uh!" Amy faked her distraught. "You are so cocky." She folded her arms.

"Do you mean to say you don't think of me ever?" He said cocking his brow.

"No that's not it." Amy was suddenly in his face. "I always remember my friends."

"Maybe I'm cocky because your reaction makes me laugh." He smiled.

"Oh you're impossible." Amy sighed with a smile.

"I think you like things that are impossible." He smiled hooking his arm with hers. "Why don't you spend the day with impossible and see?" He played.

"Well," She was in thought for a moment. She had not heard from Rouge and her vampires were obviously busy. "Sure."

The two wondered through down town without any real form of purpose. They were simply enjoying each other's company. For the first time in ages Amy felt at ease and didn't worry about anything. Their conversations flowed like honey and Silver could make her laugh. "Hey look." Silver motioned to a large poster on a brick wall. "Looks like there's a new exhibit at the museum."

Amy looked at the poster. "Wow it's all about myths." She blinked. "Oh and it's an October special. All the things in this exhibit will be gone after Halloween."

"Want to go?" He smiled.

"Yes," Amy was rather interested to see what the exhibit might hold.

When the two arrived Silver had stepped up first. "Two please." He turned and handed Amy her ticket.

"I could have paid for it." Amy said timidly as she took the ticket.

"A gentlemen never lets a lady pay the way." He took her hand and pulled her toward the door. It only took a moment for Amy to follow without his lead. "Look there it is." He motioned to a large arched doorway that lead to a dark hall.

"Wow." She blinked as she moved down the hallway with Silver at her side. It was very dark and she couldn't see anything. "Where are the- AHH!" Amy suddenly grabbed Silver's arm. A light had came on to their right and in a glass unit was a mummy and a plaque about it.

Silver grinned. "Don't be scared Ames, I'll protect you." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not scared." She insisted. "I was just startled." Though she denied being scared she didn't push his protective arm away from her. Amy continued to jump every so often when another light would pop on and she'd see some kind of monster that she didn't expect and then some information on where the legend came from. It was rather informative really. Finally the last one they came to was a vampire. Amy looked up at the wax statue. _'Vampires don't look anything like that,'_ She thought as she noticed the over exposed fangs, the pale skin, and the colorless eyes. She thought of her friends_. 'Vampires are actually quite handsome.'_ She blushed realizing she was thinking mostly of Shadow.

"I think these are the worst." Silver was looking up at the statue. Amy could of sworn she saw glimpse of anger in his eyes, but it was there and gone too fast for her to be sure.

"Why?" Amy asked curiously.

"Because they hunt and kill humans." He said still staring unblinkingly up at the vampire.

"No they don't." Amy insisted in sudden defense of her friends.

"What?" Silver looked at her.

Amy shrank suddenly realizing what she had said. "Well," she looked up at the statute. "They really don't because they aren't real." She said looking at the fake vampire. _'At least this kind of vampire definitely doesn't exist.'_

"Yeah I guess you're right." Silver smiled at last. "Come on lets go."

Amy and Silver fooled around in the night air making jokes and laughing about the fake monsters they had seen in the museum. Amy ran from Silver as he pretended to be a monster. "Come on Amy all I want is your head." He grinned as he imitated the headless horseman.

"Forget it!" Amy laughed as she spun around a lamp post.

"Well how about some blood then?" He asked and then clinched his teeth with a hiss.

"You can't have that either." Amy suddenly remembered how Shadow had drank her blood_. 'Only he can have my blood. I'll never let anyone else drink it.'_ She blushed.

"Amy are you alright?" Silver placed his hand half way up the lamp post just above her head. He leaned down looking at her red cheeks. "Amy..." He lifted her chin so he could see her face more clearly. "You look beautiful when you're face is like that." Silver wasn't sure what he was doing as he stared into her eyes and looked at her soft lips, but he knew one thing, it was not what he had intended. Amy's eyes widen as she heard his words. He was leaning closer and closer, but Amy couldn't let him do it.

She couldn't let him kiss her not when she wanted to save her lips for only one person. "Wait!" she pushed him away suddenly. Silver was surprised by her sudden shove and he stumbled backwards into the street. Amy opened her eyes seeing him stumbling into the road and as she watched her eyes grew wide. "Silver!" She yelled, but he was still dazed. "Silver!" He saw Amy running toward him and then in the next second Amy threw herself into him. Silver landed on the other side of the street with Amy on top of him. His blurry vision cleared just in time to see a truck rush by. Amy had saved his life. "Silver are you alright?" Amy sat up slowly looking down at him.

"Amy..." he pushed himself up feeling a little pain from the fall. "You didn't let me embrace you and yet you saved me..." His eyes were half closed with confusion.

"Just because I didn't let you kiss me doesn't mean I want you to die!" Amy said in a loud voice still full of fear from the near-death experience. "How could you even think that?" She shook her head trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. "Silver I couldn't imagine losing you."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 18**

Amy's eyes cracked open. She sighed it was morning already. It had been a long weekend and now it was Monday. She wished more than ever that Shadow would walk in her dreams. She wanted so badly to be near him and somehow she was sure that if she could only hear his voice, no matter how brazen or brash, it would bring her comfort.

She somehow managed to make herself get up and go to school. She was sitting in her desk waiting for class to start. _'why do I miss him so much? It's because of him that I lost my normal life, because of him I hardly ever have any moments of peace, I always have to watch what I'm saying, I have to lie all the time...and yet...I know that I'd do anything to see him again...'_ She sighed laying her head on her desk.

"Hey Amy, have a long weekend or something?" Rouge sat down beside her.

"You could say that." Amy sat up stretching. She looked over at Rouge. Something was different. Amy looked a little closer and noticed a mark on Rouge's neck. She only noticed because of the way Rouge kept rolling her neck and rubbing it as if it were sore. "What's wrong with your neck?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Rouge looked up in through. "I guess I pulled it or something this weekend."

"Then how'd you get that mark?" Amy tilted her head to the side staring at the tiny mark that seemed to be some kind of scar.

"I really don't know." Rouge was trying hard to remember. "I almost feel like I was bitten." She joked.

Amy's eyes shook with unexpected shock. Images of the first night she had seen Shadow in the rose garden flashed through her mind and then in the next second the same images flashed in her mind again only this time Knuckles was in Shadows place and Rouge was the girl in his arms as he drunk her blood. She shook her head to try to erase the images and then looked over to where the three usually sat. To her surprise only Tails was in his seat. "I'll be right back." Amy lifted from her chair. "Tails where's Knuckles?" She asked with hint of fear and urgency.

"He's at home." Tails said looking up, but not meeting her eyes.

"Tails what's going on? What happened to him and Rouge?" She asked in a desperate whisper. Tails didn't look at her as he stared at his desk. Amy put her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her. "Tails please I'm asking you as a friend. Tell me what's going on."

He sighed as his blue eyes closed. "Meet me after school and I'll explain."

"As soon as school is over and not a moment after." Amy could barely stand to wait that long, but she feared if she pressed Tails much more he might refuse to help her at all.

Amy was unable to keep still as she watched the clock. It would be time to go any minute now, but Amy felt that if the clock were any slower it would be going backwards. "Come on..." She whispered as she stared at it. When the bell finally rang, Amy was out the door. She went to Tails' class but he was not there, she went to the library, and the courtyard, but she couldn't find him. "No, he's gone." She was out of breath as she stood outside the school. "I have to find out what's going on." She looked in the direction of their house. "I have to find out." She took a breath before running off toward Crimson Street. "Please let everything be okay." She prayed as she ran faster. "I wish Shadow was here." She felt the rays of the sun dim as the day began to end and time of twilight crept into the sky. "If I could only hear your voice." She wished. "It would give me courage." She closed her eyes and imagined his voice as she pushed herself forward to round the last corner.

This time Amy showed no caution as she entered the black iron gates and made her way to the front door. She opened it and entered as she quickly made her way to the staircase. She only just made it to the top and turned a corner when she saw Tails coming out of a room and closing the door. "Tails." She huffed too tired to sound angry.

He whirled around. "Amy what are you doing here?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"I should be asking you that," Amy said trying to regain her breath. "You said you'd meet me and explain."

"Amy you don't understand." Tails shook his head.

"I know I don't." Amy looked up at him. "But I want too. That's why I'm here." She was finally starting to breath regularly.

"Amy you have to leave." Tails eyes were filled with fear.

"No. I won't." Amy folded her arms. "Not until I know what's happened."

"Amy please I'm begging you." Tails moved so that he was looking her right in the eye. "You don't understand, you have to go. You are my friend I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Tails what's going on?" Knuckles had just opened his bedroom door. He saw Amy and his eyes widened. "What is she doing here?" He gasped.

"What is wrong with you?" Amy looked at him. "Knuckles," She remembered suddenly why she was there. "I want to know what happened." She took a step forward. "What happened to you and Rouge?"

"You have to go, now." Knuckles demanded his eyes shifted to his window. "Leave!" He barked.

Amy stood her ground. "No. Not until you explain."

Knuckles shook his head. "You have to leave this place now, if you don't you could be-"

Tails put his hands on his head as he interrupted with a screech of pain. "Amy please the moon is rising." Tails blue eyes began to rim with gold. "H-Hurry up."

Knuckles pushed Amy out of the way as he went to Tails side. "Amy get out. Tail has no defense against the moon and I'm too weak to restrain him or myself." His violet eyes began to glow as well and he sunk down to his knees. "It's too late...the moon has risen..."

Amy took a step back. "The moon?" She blinked as she stood against the door to Knuckles room. The two in front of her were shaking their heads as if in frustration and suddenly she realized that their fangs were exposed and their eyes were at a fully fledged glow. In the next moment a memory flashed through her mind.

_Shadow stood before her with his arms folded as he explained. "Tails finds it hard to control himself at times. Especially under a full moon." _

"Oh no." That last sentence replayed over and over again in her mind. _ Especially under a full moon. Especially under a full moon. Especially under a full moon. _"Tonight is the full moon."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ Well it's winding down. Only four more days before Halloween and the end of the story. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 19**

Knuckles and Tails' eyes glowed brightly as they turned to Amy. She tried not to shake with fear. "No..." She saw them stand. "Stay back." Amy said as they stared at her. She saw them starting to come closer. "No get back," She ran her hand down the door finding the knob. "Guys please." They didn't seem to hear her as they continued their advance and then suddenly they lunged at her. "Uh!" Amy rammed open the door and the two fell into Knuckles room. She quickly locked the door and closed it behind her. She began to run as quickly as she could down the stairs. The sounds of the two vampires beating and tearing at the door only made her clumsy with fear. She tripped as she went down the stairs. "Ah!" She hit the floor and pushed herself up. "N-No my leg..." She felt pain run through it. Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of the door coming unhinged. She felt her heart pounding as she scrambled to her feet. "Uhh..." She cringed as every step throbbed with pain.

She pushed open the front door as she heard the sound of the bedroom door hit the floor. She was moving to the gate, but as she reached out to it she was suddenly blocked by Knuckles and Tails standing in front of it. Tails opened his mouth showing his fangs as he hissed with hunger. "Ah!" Amy screamed with surprise as she suddenly turned and ran toward the backyard. She looked over her shoulder seeing the two still standing in front of the gate. "They're toying with me..." She pushed herself forward into the rose garden. "Ah!" She gasped as the appeared before her again, this time she was backed up against the black iron fence that enclosed the yard. Her eyes shifted quickly before they rested on the two that were now advancing again. "Wait," She pushed back up against the fence. "Please, you don't want to do this," Amy shook her head. "I know you wouldn't want this. Tails I'm your friend." She looked at him with scared eyes. "You know me." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Knuckles, you know I've always kept your secret. Please you wouldn't do this." She shook her head. "Please..."

Tails pushed in front and leaned down. Amy was pushed as far back as possible, but she could feel how close Tails was and now she could feel his warm breath as his open jaws approached her neck. Amy closed her eyes as she felt a hot tear run down her cheek, "Shadow..." Amy's eyes snapped open as she heard the sound of an angry screech. She turned to see Tails and Knuckles laying on the ground a few feet away. Someone was standing in front of her. "You came back."

"I'm sorry I took so long." Shadow turned to her. "Don't move." He instructed as he looked back to his brothers. "Noxtus intartum atu mora." Amy couldn't understand what Shadow was saying. It was as if he were talking in another language, and as he did so Knuckles and Tails seem to respond. Amy didn't know it, but Shadow was speaking to them in an ancient vampire language and it allowed him to reach deep inside of his brothers. It was with this language that he was able to reach their subconscious true seleves. "Oxtus tee atay inter val ya." The two went to their knees clutching their heads as if the words hurt them somehow. "Awaken to your will." Shadow commanded. "Do so now." He raised his voice a bit. The two looked up at him and their eyes had reverted to their half glowing state. It was obvious they were still on edge and wild with hunger. "Go." He motioned to them. "Go and feed in the kitchen until your thrust dies down." They both nodded and began walking back to the house.

Suddenly Shadow felt a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Amy's face nestled into his back. "I knew you'd come back." She nuzzled.

He turned to look down at her as his hands rested on her shoulders. "Of course, it's obvious I can't leave you alone. You didn't even heed my warning about the full moon." He shook his head with a slight smile. "What possessed you to come here on this night of all nights?"

"It's Rouge," Amy took his wrists. "I'm afraid something happened between her and Knuckles."

Shadow's eyes widened slightly. "So that's it." He looked in thought. "I knew I smelt the essence of blood about him."

"What?" Amy leaned closer as if unbelieving.

"Stay here." He turned toward the house.

"Shadow," She took a step forward.

"Stop." He didn't turn to face her at first. "You must understand." He turned to the side. "My brothers strength is weak. They cannot help themselves. If you enter they will smell your human blood and becoming ravenous yet again. It is all I can do myself to resist you." He looked away. "So please, wait here."

"Alright." Amy retook her step. "I'll wait." Shadow nodded and made his way into the house. She sighed and sunk to the ground once more the pain in her leg suddenly hitting her. "Uh I hope this isn't permanent." She looked at the injury. "Hum..." She looked up hearing a rustling sound. "What was that..." She whispered. "I can't take any more surprises..."

"I hope this will be your last." Someone stood before her in the night shadows, he wore a cloak and hood.

She couldn't make out their face. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Amy demanded trying not to seem afraid.

"Only what is right for you." The stranger approached and took Amy in his arms. "I promise everything will be alright." He pulled back his hood.

Amy gasped. "Silver?"

"I'll save you from this. I promise." He held her closely.

"No, wait. Silver you don't-" Amy was suddenly cut off by a small mask that Silver placed over her mouth and nose and within minutes she was asleep.

"Do not worry. I know full well what these monsters have planned for you, but they shall not succeed. I promise to always protect you." He kissed her forehead.

Shadow stood before his brothers as they ate. Knuckles had slowed his feeding and it was obvious his appetite was waning. He nodded to Shadow and stood from his meal. "Shadow," He bowed his head. "I am sorry for what happened." He looked at Tails, but he was still devouring his prey as quickly as when he had started and his wild hunger was still being fueled by the moon.

"Don't worry Knuckles." Shadow put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "It is the moon's doing, and with human blood before his very eyes. It is worst than it normally is, and it will take longer before he reverts back to himself." Knuckles nodded as the bright half glow in his eyes died down a bit.

"Without you, we would have devoured her." Knuckles shook his head.

"I will always be around to protect her," Shadow's hand fell from his shoulder as Knuckles looked at him. "And my brothers as well." Shadow sat down with Knuckles at the table. "I must ask you what has happened in my absence." He saw the look in Knuckles eyes. "You know what I speak of."

"Yes," Knuckles head dropped slightly. "Shadow I desired a human." He looked ashamed. "I desired her so badly that I...I almost..."

Shadow put his hand to his brothers shoulder once more. "It's alright." Shadow reassured. "Go on."

Knuckles eyes closed. "I almost killed her when I tasted her blood."

Shadow lifted his hand and folded his arms. "But you didn't did you." Shadow prompted.

"No," Knuckles sighed. "But it took all of my strength and power to heal her and erase her memories...Tails assisted me as well...I think I still would have lost her life if it wasn't for his help."

"You are growing now." Shadow reassured. "If you were your same self as before I left you, you would have drank her blood to the last drop without a second thought, but you did not. You overpowered your thirst and silenced your hunger. Though it was not as quickly as you would have liked you still managed it. This is but one of the first steps to reaching my level of control."

Knuckles looked up suddenly. "But how can that be? It took you years to master such skills, and you are my elder brother." Knuckles shook his head.

"It is different between you and I." Shadow looked down in thought. "You found your cheat sheet much earlier than I did."

"Cheat sheet?" Knuckles blinked.

"Yes," Shadow raised his eyes to meet Knuckles'. "Rouge is yours. She has brought to life something inside you, and it's strength rivals that of your vampire instincts."

"You mean the desire she gives me?" Knuckles leaned in. "Because of my craving for her blood?"

"No, that is only a side effect created by your vampire instincts. I did not think this could happen twice in one life time, but it has." Shadow's eyes were half closed. "You love her." Shadow said plainly.

Knuckles eyes widened. "But, but she is human." He shook his head. "How can it be? Surely it is only a lingering thirst for her, soon it will die and life will go on as before."

"Your thirst for her blood only proves how much you desire her as a lover." Shadow lifted. "I know what you are thinking and I know you find it hard to believe, but it's true."

"How could you think such a thing? How would you know it is true?"

"Because I too am in love with a human."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it's short, I'm working on making the end really good though! Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 20**

Amy lay in a bed asleep. She looked very peaceful. Silver was standing by her beside watching over her. A second figure entered the small room. "Silver," the male greeted and then his eyes shifted to Amy. "How is she?"

"She's fine. The leg injury was minor." Silvers arms were folded as he looked down at her.

"You know we will have to erase her memories."

"I would like nothing better." Silver seemed deep in thought.

"I've never seen you so keen to erase memory before. What's gotten into you?"

"These monsters have no right to her. She deserves to be free of them."

"Free from them or free to become yours?" He stepped into the light to reveal himself to be a dark pink chameleon.

"Yes," Silver looked at Espio. "It's true I love her."

"Her heart belongs to a vampire doesn't it." Espio stood at the foot of the bed looking down at Amy.

"No." Silver growled. "It was stolen. He holds her heart through his vampire spell I know it." His fists began to clench. "I am sure that if she forgets her heart will be pure and free once more."

Espio nodded. "Besides, you would make a much better lover for her than one of them." He looked from Amy to Silver. "However, be careful, a person often meets their fate on the road they take to avoid it."

"I will not meet the same end as you Espio." Silver shook his head and knelt to Amy's side. "I know she cares for me. She saved my life."

Shadow was walking back to the front door. He looked over his shoulder. "Knuckles, you'd better stay. I don't want you going into a fit again." Knuckles sighed but nodded in agreement. "Amy," he called as he went around the corner. He looked around the garden but she was gone. "Amy." He went to the spot where he had left her. "I told you not to go anywhere, don't you ever listen?" Suddenly he realized something. "I know this scent." His eyes grew wide. "The hunter..." He turned and quickly made his way back to the house. "Damn it why now, why did this have to happen now!"

"Amy," She heard her name being called. "Amy can you hear me?"

"Huh..." she slowly opened her eyes to see a white hedgehog looking down at her.

"It's me Silver." He smiled.

"Silver...I had the strangest dream..." She tried to remember what it was about, but nothing came to her.

"Everything's okay now." He promised. "You just had a bad fall. You hurt your leg, but you're okay now."

"How did I fall?" She blinked trying to remember. "I was at Tail's house for something I think."

Silver's eyes widened. "You were where?" He couldn't believe that she remembered the name of the two tail. "Amy what else do you know about 'them.'" He asked.

Amy blinked with complete honesty. "Really not all that much." She was thinking. "I know that there are three of them, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. They don't talk much so I don't know anything else really. Why, what do you want to know about them?"

Silver sighed with relief as he realized that she knew who they were, but could not recall her relationship with them nor what the three brothers truly were. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." He smiled.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"This is where I work. It's a just a little lab facility. It was closer than my house so I brought you here."

"Wow you work here? But you're still in high school, don't you think this is a little advanced?" She smiled seeming a bit confused.

"Well I guess work is the wrong word." He agreed. "I'm more of an apprentice. I will be a full fledge member one day. I am already top of my class."

"Shooting for the stars as always." She yawned and smiled.

"Only a handful of people get to do what I do. I will be making a great difference in the world."

"I'm sure you will. You are a great person after all." She felt so tired for some reason.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" He offered. "It might help you regain some of your strength. You still look a little weak from the fall."

"Oh yes, that would nice." She nodded sitting up. She stood as did Silver and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for taking such good care of me."

"I could not do otherwise." Silver closed his eyes and returned her embrace. Amy blushed as she realized how intense the embrace was, much more so than she had anticipated.

"You know neither of you need to come." Shadow was running full speed with one brother on each side, all three of them wore dark sunglasses.

"The full moon is ending and we have both regained ourselves." Knuckles insisted.

"Barely," Shadow retorted. "You should both be at home. You're going to be more of a burden than of assistance."

"You can't face all of them alone." Tails spoke at a last. "Even you can't hope to look for her and take care of all the hunters at the same time." His eyes seem to sadden. "Besides Knuckles and I owe Amy. We need to regain our honor. After what we did it is our duty to save her, but more so we cannot leave such a good friend as her to the mercy of those hunters." His expression turned to that of determination.

"Yes," Knuckles agreed. "If not for her sake then for our own Shadow, we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves otherwise."

"Fine." Shadow sighed closing his eyes. "But be on your guard, we are breaking into their headquarters. We will be on their turf and playing under their rules. Do not expect any mercy and think twice when your life is endanger. Neither of you are at the top of your abilities."

"You can count on us brother." Tails nodded. "Don't worry we will save her."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it's short, I'm working on making the end really good though! Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

Dear **Icy Knuckles**,

No Silver doesn't have telekinesis in this story, but that's because he is representing the human hunters, if he had powers he wouldn't accepted in the hunters league as a human. However, I do beileve I will use his powers in my newest story which I plan to begin after I finish my previous fan fics that are currently at a standstill, and yes I'm thinking that I will use some of these new characters in future stories.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 21**

It wasn't long before the three arrived outside a small operations building. It was enclosed with a chain link fence topped with barbwire and there were several guards on duty. Three on the ground and two on the roof. They surveyed the area, "We'll be needing a distraction." Tails looked thoughtful. "I think I can distract the ones on the ground if Knuckles can take the two on the roof." He looked at his other brother. "Shadow that will give you time to get inside. You're the fastest and you will have more of a chance."

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Beside out here the sun helps to calm our powers." He looked at the building. "If we enter where there is no light, we may lose control with so many humans around and we might slaughter them by accident."

Shadow simply nodded. "Let's go."

Tails moved to the far side of the fence, while Knuckles moved to the opposite end where he was closest to the men on the roof. Tails waited for one of the men on the ground to patrol over by the fence where he was hiding. When he was as close as possible, Tails leaped into the air and easily landed on the other side. "Stupid hunters, you really think a fence could stop a vampire?" He hissed as he exposed his fangs and held the guard up against the fence. Just as Tails had predicted the other two guardsmen ran to the others aid.

The two men on the roof saw Tails jump the fence and were running to the edge when suddenly a red figure landed in their path. Knuckles folded his arms and showed his fangs in a grin. "I wouldn't worry about him just now," He took a step forward. "You should be worrying about yourselves."

As soon as all five of the guards were distracted Shadow ran for the doors and without stopping he rammed them down. "I'm coming Amy, just wait for me."

Amy was walking down a hallway with Silver. Suddenly a red flash lit up the corridor and the sound of an alarm went off. "Oh no," Silver's expression turned to that of alarm.

"Silver what's wrong? What's happening?" She took his arm.

"We have to move, come on." He pulled her back the way they came.

"What's going on Silver?" Amy asked as she ran to keep up with him. His hand remained around her wrist as he led her on.

"Someone as broken in." He answered_. 'Those beasts have come looking for her. I should have known, but they will lose this battle. I swear it.'_

Amy looked up as she stopped in front of a blank wall. "It's a dead end."

"Not quite." He placed his hand on the wall as if looking for something. He found a spot and tapped it three times and suddenly the wall began to move and a doorway opened. "Come, this way."

Amy followed him into the darkness and the light from behind vanished as the secret entrance closed behind them. "Where are we?"

"It's a passage to the outside." He said as he lead her down the dark opening. "Come this way." He turned a corner. A door was opening in front of them and late evening sun began to pour in. Within the next moment a silhouette appeared in front the opening. Silver stopped in his tracts looking up with widened eyes. "You." He glared.

Shadow stood before them with his arms cross. "Did you really think I would let you escape? With her?" He said as his glaring eyes moved from Silver turning gentle as they came to Amy.

"And why shouldn't we leave?" Silver glared trying to keep his voice and persona calm as he held his fierce yet gentle grip on Amy's wrist.

"You can go," He looked to Amy. "But you're not taking her."

Amy blinked. "What is wrong with you guys?" She looked from one to the other. "What about the break in? I think that's the bigger problem now." Amy was deeply confused. She wasn't following their argument at all. Why were they talking about her, and more importantly why was Shadow even here? "Shadow," She stepped forward slightly, but didn't make Silver release her arm. "Why are you here?"

"I came for you." Shadow answered. He was almost stunned by her aurora. She didn't seem happy or sad or grateful only confused. "Weren't you taken?" he looked over at Silver. "By him."

"What?" Amy looked at Silver. "What is he saying?"

"Nothing." Silver glared at Shadow. "He's making it up. He's making jokes while this is all happening." They could all still hear sirens going off in the background.

"I make no jokes." Shadow took a step forward. "I know you took her. She wouldn't have been able to make it this far without help. I could smell your scent mingling with hers. You moved her, don't deny it you filthy human." He growled.

Silver had murder in his eyes. "You dare talk to me like that you monster." Silver's free hand suddenly shot to the rim of his long boot and pulled out a knife.

"Silver what are you doing?" Amy looked at him suddenly seeming fearful.

"He's the one that set off the alarm Amy." Silver looked at her. "He's the one that broke in."

"What?" She looked at Shadow and then back. "That can't be?"

"You said it yourself. You don't know anything about them. Well you're learning now. They're thieves. All they care about is where they get their the next meal." He snarled at Shadow.

"No," She shook her head. "That can't be..." She took a step back. "H-He couldn't..."

"He steals." Silver was standing closer to her now. "So do his brothers."

"You lie!" Shadow growled as he ran at Silver suddenly enraged by all the deceptions. His fist raked the air where Silver had been standing.

He turned quickly to see Silver standing behind him. "Animal." Silver smirked. "Fighting with your emotions makes you reckless and stupid."

"Is that so." Shadow looked at Amy. "What do you think?" He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek.

Silvers eyes brightened with anger. "Don't lay your hands on her ever again!" He lunged at Shadow with his weapon outreached.

Shadow did a jump and as he did he placed his hand on Silver's head sending the white hedgehog face first into the dirt as he pushed off of him and landed with ease a foot away. Shadow crossed his arms as he looked at Silver's back. "You humans are such hypocrites."

"I'd rather be like anything else than be like you." Silver pushed himself up and turned to face Shadow. He ran at him again. This time the two were locked in an on moving battle. Shadow played defense while Silver continued in an attempt to land a blow with his blade. Silver went in for a heavy blow and Shadow deflected it at the last moment. The two pushed apart catching their breath, but suddenly before they could continue each of them stopped when hearing the noises.

Amy turned to see three men running out from the other side of the building, but what startled her was the sight of what they were running from. Knuckles and Tails were in pursuit of the three men, but their appearance were not as before. Their eyes were large and glowing and their fangs were exposed with rage. Silver did a back flip landing in front of his fleeing comrades. "Stop." He demanded blocking their path. "We are the hunters. They do not hunt us, we hunt them!" He said pointing at the two vampires that had stopped chasing and were staring at Silver with anger. "The humans here are not your prey, you are ours." He ran at them both landing a kick so hard an so fast that it knocked them both backwards. "Do not fear them, fight them!" Silver was watched as he attacked again and again.

He first separated them, and chose his target, Tails. "You must be the runt of the litter." Tails hissed with anger and charged forward blindly. Silver jumped up pulling his knife from his boot once more. Both Silver and Tails reacted so quickly that almost no one could see what had happened when the two landed on the ground once more, with their backs to one another. They stood and faced each other. Silver grinned as he saw a thin cut under Tails eye began to drip blood. "Make them angry, and you make then stupid," He looked at the cut again. "And clumsy."

He went to attack Tails again and this time Knuckles intervened knocking him to the side. Silver jumped to his feet again a bit staggered. "I shouldn't be surprised that you fight with cheap shots." He whipped the corner of his mouth.

"You're one to talk." Knuckles folded his arms. "You only attack my brother because he is smaller and easier to distract."

"Would you like to take his place?" Silver turned fully to Knuckles. "Every single one of your kind is the same to me. Small and weak."

"Why don't you find out just how 'weak' and' small' this vampire is." Knuckles growled angrily, but still kept his control.

"As you wish monster." Silver charged at him this time with much more ferocity.

Knuckles easily defended himself. He was watching Tails from the corner of his eye as the three hunters from before attacked him. "Tails," He lost his focus for but a moment, but it was a moment too long.

"AH!" Silver landed a hard kick to Knuckles chest sending him flying backwards into a tree. "You should turn your attention to your own battle."

"Tails to me!" Knuckles yelled as he stood and did a flip up into the branches of the tree.

Tails heard his brothers voice and ran for the tree he leaped but fell a little short. "UH!" He was sure to fall.

Knuckles grabbed his hand. "Got cha." He pulled him up. "Come on,"

"But what about Shadow?"

"He's already gone." Knuckles was right for as Tails looked around the area he did not see his brother and someone else was missing too. Amy was nowhere to be found. Tails began to realized that he and Knuckles had only been a distraction for Silver.

"No!" Silver growled as the two vampire brothers made their escape to the outer wall of the compound. "After them they will not escape here alive!" He took a breath as he turned to look for Amy. "What..." His head shifted from side to side. "Amy?" She was gone. "No...NO!" He yelled angrily.

Amy was running as fast as she could down the street. She had sneaked away as soon as Silver had intervened in the fight with Tails and Knuckles. She was to afraid to stay any longer. Her head was buzzing with questions and fear. More importantly all she could think was that she was missing something. "Why do I feel I should know something I don't..." Her voice quivered as she rounded a corner. All she wanted right now was to make it home. "Ah," she gasped as she suddenly stopped.

"Amy," Shadow stood in her path. He had appeared as if out of nowhere. "It's okay you don't have to keep running."

"Get away," She stepped back.

"Amy," Shadow didn't move as he looked at her. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You, you attacked Silver..." She was back against the wall lining the sidewalk.

"Only because he provoked me." Shadow was referring to Silver's abduction of Amy.

"You aren't normal...none of you are..." She remembered what she had saw.

"No we're not." Shadow blinked. "You know we're not." He felt somewhat offended by her sudden attack on his breed.

"What are you?" She asked in a shaking voice.

Shadows eyes widened and he was suddenly in front of her with one hand against the wall beside her head. "What did you say?"

"You're not human..." Amy couldn't look him in the eye. "What are you?"

"Don't say that." He said taking her hand and pinning it to the wall.

Amy closed her eyes feeling his gentle yet serios grip. "Stop it." She winced with fear.

"You know what I am. What we are. You protect our secret." He leaned in with his head against hers.

"No!" Amy suddenly tore away from him and ran across the street. She was going to run around another corner, but as she did so someone on a bike flew past clipping her and causing her to fall down. "OW..." She yelled as she held her arm.

"Amy," She hadn't noticed at first but when she fell she had landed in Shadow's arms. He was knelt down holding her gently. "You're arm." He saw a long cut down her forearm. "It's okay." He gently sat her up against the wall. "Please remember." He said as he lifted her arm in his hands and leaned in with his lips.

"W-What are you..." She blushed as he ran his tongue across the scrape. To her surprise, it didn't hurt. "um..." She closed her eyes and blushed harder as he licked the cut and then began to kiss her arm.

"If only things were different." He looked up at her. "But maybe this is how it was meant to be all along." He was staring into her eyes. "We were never meant to be. You're a human and I am not." His expression changed to that of seriousness. "This is what you deserve. Silver gave to you what I took away. He gave you back your normal life. This is the only road left to take." He suddenly pulled her into his arms. "To think that I let you, a mere human, turn me into such a fool." He hugged her a little tighter. "Never again." He released her. "Goodbye Amy."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys like these last two chapters. Don't forget you guys are welcome to ask me questions and I'll answer them in my A/N section.

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 22**

_"Why am I here...?" Amy looked around. She was in a familiar rose garden. "Why have I come to this place..." She was sitting on a bench under a rose vine that entangled a black archway. "Hum..." She looked in the distance and could see someone standing there, no wait there were two people standing there. She could see Shadow and Silver standing face to face arguing about something. Silver made a loud and angry retort that left Shadow remaining silent and downcast. Finally Shadow turned and began to walk way. Slowly the black hedgehog began to turn transparent as he vanished. "W-Where's he going?" She stood when suddenly the garden seemed to move. She saw that it wasn't moving but dying. The roses were wilting and the petals began to shrivel and fall to the ground. "What..." She looked up again. "Shadow." She saw him gone and all that was looking back at her was Silver._

Amy's eyes opened slowly. She was laying on her side in her bed. A few days had passed since her strange encounter. She'd refused to see anyone since that day. She'd been at home calling in sick to the school. "Why am I dreaming again..." She sighed rolling slowly on her side with her eyes still half closed with sleep. "Why do I feel so terrible...all I can think about is him..." She shut her eyes again.

~~~  
"Shadow," Tails stood beside his brother who was standing on the back porch. "Are you alright...?" He asked as he looked out to the yard where Shadows eyes were drifting. The garden was beginning to wilt.

"Never better." He answered with his arms folded.

"I'll water them." Tails went to take a step off the porch, but Shadow's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't bother." he said pulling the young fox back. "Let them die."

"Shadow..." Tails sighed. "We could still fix this...She doesn't have-"

"Things are fixed." Shadow interrupted. "Amy has her normal life back, we have no need to guard her for fear of our secret, and Knuckles is free to erase Rouge's memory as he pleases without influence from Amy. Everything goes back to normal."

"But things will never be normal again." Shadow didn't flinch at Tails words. "Things will never be right again until she is back with us." Tails shook his head. "She belongs with us Shadow, she's part of our world."

Shadow turned on Tails. "She never belonged in our world, don't you understand anything?" Shadow growled. "She's a human we are vampire. She will never belong with us!" He jumped from the porch and ran off.

Tails sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Give him time Tails." Knuckles stood by his younger brother. "She was more to Shadow than she can ever be to us." He looked down to him. "You have to understand that you were right when you said things will never be the same again. Amy has her life back. Shadow knows that the life of a human inside a clan of vampires would not be easy. He wants her to have what was hers before she saw him that night. He feels responsible for the robbing of her freedom and this incident has painfully made things right in Shadow's eyes."

"Was he also right about Rouge?" Tails looked out at the dying garden.

Knuckles eyes shifted till they were half closed. "As Shadow said humans shouldn't have to live among us. They're better off with their own kind." Knuckles turned and walked back into the house.

"But I was human once..." Tails whispered aloud.

"Silver I tried to warn you." Espio leaned in the doorway as he watched Silver spar with a wooden post that had several out stretched wooden arms.

"She won't see me...she won't see anyone..." He said angrily.

"That means she won't see the vampires either. You've had more success than you realize." Espio pointed out. "She no longer follows the vampires like before. She is free."

"That's not enough!" Silver did a high kick snapping the wooden post in half.

Espio sighed. "Silver I know how you feel...but you did more than I did when I was in your position."

"No it's all wrong. This isn't how it was suppose to be." He was breathing angrily.

"It's just like with Nina." Espio sat down on a bench a few feet away. "I remember it to clearly." He was speaking of the woman he loved. Years ago Espio was a young hunter and he fell in love with a woman he had saved from a vampire. She was grateful, but she had fallen prey to the vampires charms. One night she ran away to be with the vampire she loved and she was killed. Espio never forgave himself for letting her go. He had been on guard and was unable to stop her when she begged him so desperately. "At least you took action. You did what you had to, to keep her alive. All I ever did was try to make Nina happy...I never put enough thought into what was best for her." He sighed. "You're more a man than you've ever been. I have nothing left to teach you." He lifted. "You will no longer be my apprentice. You will be given your full title as a hunter in your own right."

Amy was making herself a cup of coffee. She sighed. "When will this pass..." She sipped her hand into her cabinet to get a mug, but for some reason a good number of her mugs were on a higher shelf. "What?" She reached up trying to grab one, but as she tipped the mug it fell from her grip and shattered on the floor. "Uh!" She said annoyed as she bent down and began picking up the pieces. "Why on Earth were they up so high. I never put them up there I- ow," She suddenly pulled back her hand. "Perfect." She looked at her finger as cut formed. She went to the sink to wash it as she turned on the water she suddenly gasped as a memory flashed through her mind.

_"You're so clumsy." Shadow was knelt down by her side looking at her finger where she had a cut from a similar accident. He licked her finger and sucked on it until her wound no longer bled. _

_"Shadow..." She blushed._

_"You put a bandage on that and I'll finis this." He retorted as he lifted and began to clean up the mess and then he finished putting the rest of the mugs away on the shelf where they now sat one level to high for Amy._

"Huh...what was that..." She looked at the broken mug on the floor and at the mugs in the cabinet. "Was that real...was he the one that put the mugs there?" She shook her head and went to sit on the sofa. "I've always lived like this...why am feeling so alone..." She closed her eyes feeling lonely still.

_"Shadow tell me more." Amy jeered as she sat next him on the sofa looking up like an excited child._

_"Why in the world are you so interested?" Shadow's brow twitched slightly. "You should be afraid."_

_"But I'm not." She smiled. "I want to know all about you and your brothers. You're so different."_

_"Yes I know that." Shadow crossed his arms looking away._

_"If I'm not allowed to feel sorry for you, you're not allowed to feel sorry for yourself." Amy put her hand on his shoulder._

_"Who says I feel sorry for myself?" He demanded bitterly. "I am a proud vampire."_

_"I'm glad you are proud to be different." She smiled as her hand slid from his shoulder and she rested her head against it instead. "I've always sorta liked different."_

Amy was blushing deeply as the memory ended. "What are these...are these memories or desirers...what is making my heart flutter like this...?"

Silver took a breath as he approached Amy's door. "Please let me see you..." He silently prayed as he raised his fist to knock on the door.

Before his hand could hit the door it was opened. "Oh Silver," Amy was standing there she looked to be on her way out.

"Amy," Silver had never felt so grateful just for being able to see someone's face.

"I'm sorry I was just leaving." She said closing the door behind her.

"I want...no I need to talk to you." Silver said taking her hand.

"Silver can't this wait?" She asked feeling in hurry.

"No it can't, I need to say this," He pulled her closer so that he could look directly in her eyes. "I love you," He said without blinking his gentle gaze held her eyes.

"Silver..." She blushed.

"It was different at first...I didn't have any intentions like this, but...then I got to know you, I wanted to spend time with you, hear you laugh, see you smile...I fell in love with you." His cheeks were slightly red.

"Silver I..." She looked to the side in thought. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"What?" Silver held her hand closer. "Where do you need to go so badly?"

"I need to see Shadow." She said as she went to pass him.

Silver pulled her back so he could see her face. "What? Why would you need to see him? You mean nothing to him." He said angrily.

Amy shook a little. "And how would you know what I mean to him Silver?" She blurted out.

"Amy you can't, he's different, he's bad." Silver put his hands on her shoulder.

"How do you know?" Amy questioned turning on him. "Just because he's different doesn't make him evil. He wouldn't of been so nice to me if that were true..."

"How do you know he was ever nice to you?" Silver let that slip. "How did you remember?"

"What?" Amy looked at him instantly feeling betrayed. "What do you mean remember? How do you know I forgot?" She was almost scared of what was happening.

"I..." He looked to the side.

"Tell me!" Amy pushed him up against the wall. "I did know him, I knew them all didn't I! Why can't I remember?" She tried to shake him but she was weak with fear and confusion.

"Even when you're slates been whipped clean you go back to him." He looked down at her. "Can't you tell how much I want you for myself?"

Amy took a step back blushing a little. "Silver I don't know how...but I know I'm suppose to remember him. You made me forget, but I can't stay this way." She shook her head. "It makes me feel empty, it makes me feel so alone. I have to remember. I'll never be the same if I don't." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." She turned from him. "I really am."

"Couldn't you at least consider the life you would have with me?" He asked still trying to hold on to a shred of hope.

"I already have," She turned to look at him one more time. "My life with you would be happy and full of sunshine and light..." She imagined their future together as she spoke. "But...I would always be looking to the shadows...and how I want to cling to it and remember everything...I'm sorry, but my heart began to grow in the darkness a long time ago..."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_ Well I really hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope now I'll be able to get back on track with my other stories. I'll being working hard you guys so keep up the great reviews. :)

_**R&R :D**_

**Chapter 23**

Knuckles and Tails were sitting on the front steps watching the sun go down. Tails shifted his sunglasses. "Um..." He looked up as he sniffed. "Knuckles, do you smell that?"

"But it can't be..." Knuckles shook his head.

"Look," Tails stood up. There was a figure standing in the gateway to the house. Knuckles and Tails could just make out the silhouette as they began to approach.

"Amy," Tails went to her first. "I knew you'd come back."

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked as he approached as well.

"Nice Knuckles." She smiled. "I know I don't remember much about you guys, but I'm sure I was use to these kinds of receptions." She took Tails hand as he pulled her forward.

"Now that you've returned everything can go back to normal." Tails smiled.

"I don't know..." Amy admitted. "I want that too, but I have to talk to Shadow first..."

Knuckles put his hand on Tails shoulder as a sign that he should stay. "He's upstairs first room on the left."

"Thanks." Amy nodded and walked into the house.

Shadow stood looking out his window over the dying garden. All the petals were shriveled and soon would fall to the ground. "Shadow..."

He closed his eyes as he heard the voice. "I thought I was only imagining the scent...but I see you have returned." He didn't face her. "You should leave this place."

"Shadow I want to talk to you..." She closed the door.

"There's nothing left to talk about. You don't know what's at stake here." He couldn't risk exposing himself again and causing Amy to lose her human life again.

"I know that I'm suppose to remember you." Amy stepped forward. "But for some reason I can't."

"Perhaps that's because you were never meant too." He said opening his eyes slightly.

"Shadow please..."

"Get out." He said still with his back to her.

"No." Amy's voice tightened. "I'm not leaving."

"This is my house and I told you to leave." He tensed.

"I won't. Not until I find out what is missing." She said clinching her fists.

"Don't you understand?" He finally turned to her his eyes glowing. "You don't belong here! You're life is not here!"

"Yes it is!" She moved so she was face to face with him. "I know I'm supposed to be here! You're supposed to be with me always aren't you?" She didn't know it, but she'd said that because her subconscious remembered how he had promised to watch over her, her whole life.

"Things aren't like that, don't you understand you're free now?" He pushed her aside gently to go past her as he yelled.

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to say at all?" She yelled at him, but didn't move. He continued to the door and opened it. Amy shook her head and closed her eyes. "Can't you tell that I'm in love with you?" Shadow stopped in the doorway and didn't move. Amy slowly approached him and laid her head against his back.

Shadow sighed turning and looking down at her face as a tear streaked down her cheek. "How am I suppose to reject you when you say such a thing and make that kind of face?" He took her into his arms and sighed. "To think how far I've fallen...letting a little human girl capture my heart."

"Shadow..." She b blushed. She knew that Shadow was special to her, but it was only in the heat of their argument that she was able to realize exactly what they shared. Now more than ever she wanted to remember what they had had before. "I want to remember."

Shadow lifted and looked down at her face. "Is this truly the life you wish to pick for yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, any other would not we worth living." She smiled.

"Alright." He let his hands rest on either side of her face. "You've always resisted my influence over you. You're a fighter. For once you must let down all your guard. You must let me have full influence over your thoughts." He said gently.

"You can do that?" She blinked and somehow found she wasn't surprised at all.

"Yes, but you have to give me full access." He said letting his forehead rest against hers. "Otherwise this might not work."

"Okay...do your worst." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Think of me..." He said as his eyes began to glow and he whispered in her ear. His voice became so charming to her she wanted to believe every word that he would say. "Think of when we first met...think of me..."

"Shadow..." She blushed as he moved closer.

"Remember your promise." He pressed his lips against hers.

Amy felt the hot kiss and as the warmth flowed into her so did all her memories. She saw a flash of everything that she had been through all the good and the bad. She never thought she'd be so happy to remember such things. "Shadow..." She blushed when they finally parted. "I remember...I remember it all." She hugged him. "No one is ever going to make me forget again."

~~One Month Later~~

Tails was walking into the kitchen with some fresh cut roses from the garden. "Ah gross you guys." Tails put a hand over his eyes. "Why do you have to do that in the kitchen?"

Shadow broke away from his kiss with Amy. "You act like we're doing it on the kitchen table." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Still!" Tails blushed.

"I can't wait for you to grow up." Shadow had him in a choke hold.

"Hey break it up." Knuckles said from the doorway. "We have company you know." He blushed as Rouge took his arm playfully.

"Ah don't fuss at them on my account." She batted her lashes.

"Yeah Knuckles," Amy had her hands on her hips. "She's over here so often that she can't be considered company anymore." Knuckles just blushed looking upward as Rouge nuzzled his shoulder. Amy smiled as she picked up a plate of cookies she'd made.

"And who are those for anyway?" Shadow asked with his arms folded after he had released Tails.

"The new neighbor silly. They're moving in today." For as long as Amy could remember there had been no neighbors for the three brothers. "I'm surprised we actually have one now."

"I say it's nothing but trouble." Shadow shook his head. "Just another person to keep in the dark."

"Oh stop," Amy bumped him with her hip. "The least you can do is try to be nice." She shook her head. "I'm going to take these over and I'll be right back."

"Yeah Shadow you should learn to be nicer!" Tails said rubbing his neck.

"What was that?" Shadow growled as he took Tails into another hold.

Amy walked out of the front door and was coming down the stairs when she saw someone moving next door. They were right by the fence. "Hi," Amy walked toward the fence. "I'm A-" She lost her words when she saw the face. "Silver what are you doing here?"

He smiled looking from her too the cookies. "Those meant for me?"

"Well...yes..." She blinked as he jumped the fence and took one.

"Wow these are really good." he smiled and chewed.

"Silver what are you doing here?" She asked gently.

"Well I liked this girl you see," He looked up at her. "But she fell in love with a vampire. I hope that one day she'll see sense and come back with me." He smiled. "But until then, I want to be her friend, and I want to keep my promise. To always protect her."

"But Silver what about being a Hunter?"

"I finished my apprenticeship. I'm a full fledge hunter. There was nothing left for me in the league." He looked at her with a smile. "I'll be staying here now and living a somewhat normal life."

"Silver..." She smiled not knowing what else to do or say.

"Besides if you ever need any help it will be handy having an ex-hunter living right next door."

"Shouldn't you be on the other side of the fence." Shadow was suddenly standing behind Amy and his sudden appearance made her jump slightly.

"Shadow!" She yelled pushing him slightly. "Uh you startled me." She took a breath.

"What's he doing here?" Shadow demanded.

"Oh lighten up." Silver rolled his eyes. "You got the girl already, but that doesn't mean I can't be her friend." He looked at Amy.

"He's right." Amy nodded. "I promised to be his friend." She was thinking back to their first encounter at school. She turned to Shadow looking him directly in the eye. "And I always keep my promises."

Shadow sighed. "Fine, I can't argue with that."

"Thanks neighbor." Silver smiled triumphantly as he and Amy at down on the front porch of their house.

"Hey who said you could come on our side?" Shadow demanded as he watched Amy offer his once arch enemy a cookie.

"Oh Shadow let it go." Knuckles was sitting on the porch swing with Rouge. "He is no threat to us now."

"Yeah," Tails added walking out. "If he did anything to us he would hurt Amy, and friends don't hurt friends." Silver nodded in agreement.

"Oh fine." Shadow sat next to Amy.

"So Amy," Rouge blinked as she bit into a cookie. "If vampires are real does that mean ghost, goblins, and werewolves are real too?"

All of them looked at Amy as she shared a sly smile with Shadow. "I think that's a story for next Halloween."

**END**


End file.
